Dame una Oportunidad
by kirei-bell
Summary: Kenshin se va y regresa 8 años despues para volver a ver a su amada, pero se encuentra con una realidad que jamas espero: kaoru tremendamente hermosa, sin ganas de amar y madre soltera de dos hijos. El pelirrojo...¿tendra otra oportunidad?.
1. Despues del Abandono

Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a watsuki-sensei, que es muy amable en prestar a los personajes de esta historia para crear fic sin fines de lucro.

- diálogos-

-_"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena.

Titulo : Dame una oportunidad

Capitulo uno: Después del abandono.

Kaoru abrió mecánicamente los ojos al sentir el suave barullo de los gemidos de su hijo, recostado a su lado en su futon matrimonial, fue incorporándose lentamente mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-shhh, Moru, estoy aquí…- murmuraba mientras acariciaba la pancita del pequeño niño de un año.

Dándose un buen estirón, se relajo y cargo en brazos a moru que había dejado de llorar y se encamino a la cocina, en medio del pasillo se detuvo y abrió lentamente el shoji de la anterior habitación que era de yahiko.

Sonrió complacida al ver a la pequeña niña de cinco años profundamente dormida y bien arropada, cerro el shoji y llego a la cocina.

Eran las seis de la mañana, la hora exacta que moru se despertaba reclamando un poco de leche y un cambio de pañales. Kaoru en pocos minutos tenia preparado la botella de vidrio en forma de biberón llena de leche y a moru, limpio y fresco, listo para comer. Dejándolo en un corral de madera se dedico a preparar el desayuno para ella y sus dos hijos ,casi una hora mas tarde levantaba a su hija para que desayune con ella, pero Kaori , como digna hija de su madre , era muy remolona para despertarse y tardaba mucho tiempo en asearse y cambiarse.

- kaori, el desayuno se enfría ¿donde estas?- kaoru se metió al dormitorio de su hija con un pequeño peine en las manos pero no la encontró, salio al patio y la vio lavándose la cara

-¿nesecitas uno toalla?- le pregunto mientras se agachaba a ayudarla.

- no mamá, yo traje la mía- le contesto la niña con una enorme sonrisa y la cara llena de agua, mientras le mostraba una pequeña toalla de color durazno.

- muy bien, que pequeña tan responsable tengo- le contesto mientras tomando la toalla le secaba con cuidado la cara, luego la cargo y la llevo al comedor.

Estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, kaori comía, mientras esperaba con paciencia que su mama terminara de peinarla y de hacerle una trenza en su largo y oscuro cabello.

Moru comía embarrándose la cara, entretenido con su comida y salpicando por todos lados.

- mamá, moru esta ensuciando la mesa-

-no te preocupes, esta aprendiendo a comer, tu también lo hacías cuando estabas aprendiendo- kaoru hablo con cariño mientras colocaba la trenza terminada en uno de los hombros de su hija.

-pero yo usaba los palitos y moru esta usando sus manos- kaori se inclino y miraba con curiosidad a su hermanito-¿esta aprendiendo a comer con las manos?-

Kaoru dio una leve carcajada mientras agarraba un repasador y limpiaba la carita de su bebé – es muy chiquito- dio como respuesta antes de agarrar un utensilio que parecía una cuchara y empezaba a darle de comer a moru.

Cuando los dos niños terminaron kaoru los dejo ir a jugar.

– ve despacio kaori, moru apenas esta caminando-

-ya se mamá, voy a ir bien despacito- kaori tenia sujetadas la dos manitos de su hermano y caminaba frente a el mirándolo y enseñándole como debía mover los piecitos. Moru balbuceaba contento, mientras miraba concentrado los pies de su hermana mayor – si yo le enseño va a aprender mas rápido y luego vamos a poder hacer carreras-

Kaoru sonrió con melancolía al ver lo grande que estaban sus hijos y al saber cuan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Y pensar que hace mas de dos años ella tenia una familia sólida y que hace ocho años atrás ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de una persona que desapareció. Pero ahora era una mujer sola a cargo de una escuela y de la crianza de dos criaturas maravillosas, sin ganas de tener una relación amorosa. Su destino se había encargado de darle un vuelco a su vida para el cual ella no se había preparado.

Dando un hondo suspiro se obligo a separarse de la pared y a entrar a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café. Desde que los americanos lo habían empezado a importar, kaoru lo consumía , primero por curiosidad, pero luego descubrió que la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta , excelente para una mujer que no descansaba tratando de sobresalir económicamente.

Limpio la cocina, acomodo lo que tenia que acomodar y dando un rápido vistazo a kaori y moru se metió a su habitación a ponerse el traje de entrenamiento, si no calculaba mal , dentro de poco llegarían sus alumnos y yahiko para comenzar las clases.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡el shinai mas arriba! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, deberían tener estos movimientos memorizados!- kaoru gritaba a un gripo de diez estudiantes entre 15 y 18 años.

- cálmate kaoru, son principiantes- le dijo yahiko mientras miraba a su maestra de reojo , pero sin perder de vista a los jóvenes que hacían los movimientos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡harán unas 100 veces más estos ejercicios y luego habrá unos enfrentamientos por puntos!-

Los estudiantes se habían detenido y sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones contestaron a kaoru - ¡¡ si, sensei!!-

- solo se permitirá usar los golpes básicos-

- ¡¡si, sensei!!-

- terminados los enfrentamientos podrán retirarse-

-¡¡si, sensei!!- terminando de contestar, todos empezaron a hacer las repeticiones que kaoru les había ordenado.

Kaoru sonrió complacida y luego arrastro a yahiko hacia el tatami para poder conversar.

-kaoru, sigues siendo tan poco delicada como siempre- dijo yahiko mientras se acomodaba en el almohadón donde su maestra prácticamente lo había tirado.

- fue sin querer- kaoru le sonrió- pero no me terminaste de contar, ¿es verdad que vas a pedirle matrimonio a tsubame?-

- esa es la idea- yahiko desvió la mirada completamente rojo.

- y ¿cuando?, misao me dijo que tenía que avisarle-

- ¿misao?- yahiko parpadeo varias veces sorprendido mirando fijamente a una kaoru que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa- y ¿como es que misao sabe de esto estando en Kyoto, kaoru?-

- esteee….- ahora la que desviaba la mirada era la chica de ojos azules.

-¿le enviaste una carta?- yahiko tenia una venita palpitando en su sien.

-¿yo? Este…quizás..- kaoru empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras agachaba la cabeza- es que me puse muy feliz y envié la carta sin darme cuenta, para cuando reaccione ya la había llevado a la diligencia- le sonrió apenada.

Yahiko bufo, pero se tranquilizo al aceptar el hecho de que ciertas cosas en kaoru no cambiarían – bueno, creo que no va a ser tan malo tener a la "comadreja shinomori" por aquí- sonrió con malicia.

-¿todavía la llamas así?-

- con sanosuke quedamos en que la llamaríamos de esa forma desde que se caso- dijo yahiko encogiéndose de hombros – es igual contigo, aunque te hayas convertido en madre sigues siendo una busu para mi y una tanuki para megumi-

-¡¡oye!!-

-bueno- yahiko la miro serio –esta bien que le hayas contado a misao, pero a nadie mas, kaoru. Aun me falta mucho tiempo para que le pida matrimonio a tsubame, necesito juntar dinero para tener algo que ofrecerle-

- de acuerdo te lo prometo- kaoru miro cariñosamente a yahiko, el también había crecido mucho y muy rápido. Era mas alto que ella y se había vuelto muy atractivo, llevaba muy enserio su relación con tsubame y era responsable con las clases en el dojo. Yahiko era su centro de apoyo, cuando su esposo la abandono, kaoru se había quedado sin megumi, sin sanosuke y de kenshin ni hablar, el había desaparecido mucho mas antes de su vida, pero yahiko estuvo ahí para ella. Los años les habían hecho madurar a ambos y se llevaban como varaderos hermanos, bueno casi siempre.

-ya eres todo un hombre- le dijo mientras pasaba una mano cariñosamente por sus cabellos sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡No hagas eso frente a los alumnos!- refunfuño el segundo maestro de la escuela kamiya kashin.

-¿porque? Si solo te estoy demostrando que te quiero mucho…- kaoru puso su sonrisa más encantadora.

Yahiko miro resignado a su maestra, cuando ella ponía esa carita sabia que no podía hacer nada, al volverse madre, kaoru había recibido un don que hacia cambiar de parecer a quien ella se proponga- esta bien, kaoru- le dijo mientras el se encogía ruborizado acostumbrándose a las muestras de afecto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¡yahiko! Moru quiere que lo cargues- kaori estaba sentada junto a su hermanito en el tatami del gimnasio del dojo después de que los alumnos se habían marchado.

-¿Qué lo cargue?- yahiko se secaba la transpiración con una toalla.

- si, es que estuvo caminando mucho y esta cansadito- sonrió kaori –yo le estuve enseñando- termino muy orgullosa.

Yahiko le hizo caso a la niña y cargo al bebé que estaba entretenido jugando con sus manos, ni siquiera había sentido que yahiko lo alzo. Kaori inmediatamente se puso de pie. –mamá, ¿puedo pelear yo también?-

- ¿pelear?- ambos yahiko y kaoru la miraron sorprendidos.

-si, con esas cosas- dijo señalando los shinais.

Yahiko y kaoru se miraron –bueno…- comenzó a decir kaoru– pero despacio y con cuidado- le entrego una shinai y la niña empezó a girarlo y dar golpes en el aire .

-parece que va a gustarle el esgrima- comento kaoru emocionada.

- después de todo es tu hija y es una de las herederas- contesto yahiko mientras trataba de no reírse de la torpeza de kaori – pero ¿crees que le gustara la idea a sus abuelos?-

- no se- contesto con sinceridad- pero tampoco me importa, no voy a dejar que las ideas de dos personas que vienen a ver a mis hijos una vez por año influya en su crianza- kaoru estaba tranquila, se había propuesto criar sola a sus hijos y así lo haría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello- son mis hijos y yo soy la que esta a cargo-

Yahiko sonrió, estaba orgullosos de kaoru -¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, súper mamá?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

-hoy me toca ir a la sastrería-

Yahiko frunció el ceño, toda la alegría que tenia en un momento se esfumo – kaoru, sabes lo que pienso de ese trabajo, no deberías estar ahí-

- pero pagan bien yahiko, te lo he dicho mil veces, si quiero evitar que el dojo cierre, necesito ese trabajo, por lo menos hasta que consiga otro- kaoru tomo a moru de los brazos de yahiko para revisarle el pañal- soy buena cociendo, tu lo sabes-

- eres buena en un montón de cosas, kaoru-

-pero nadie le da trabajo a una mujer abandonada que todos miran como si yo tuviera la culpa y fuera la mayor pecadora del mundo- esta vez kaoru fue la que frunció el ceño – si quiero que estos niños crezcan fuertes y tengan educación, tengo que trabajar y en ese lugar es el único donde me aceptaron-

Yahiko dejo de mirar a su maestra y se fijo en kaori que estaba concentrada en no dejar caer la shinai. Kaoru tenia razón, cuando se escucho el rumor de que su esposo se fue, empezaron a marginarla, todos la apuntaban , solo las personas que la conocían realmente la aceptaban y defendían, el por ejemplo , si escuchaba algún comentario sabré su maestra , le planteaba cara a quien quiera que fuera.

Pero el trabajo que tenia realmente no le gustaba. Kaoru trabajaba en una sastrería clandestina de kimonos, situado por el bosque en la ribera del rió , el horario comenzaba a la tarde y salía de madrugada, para colmo el trato era peor que la trata de esclavos, incluso kaoru volvía con algunos moretones de vez en cuando.

-por lo menos dime a que hora sales para ir a buscarte-

-no hace falta que lo hagas-

-kaoru, dime-

La chica rodó los ojos divertida- a la una o dos de la mañana, no se bien señor guardaespaldas-

Yahiko asintió satisfecho, para ese horario el ya estaría plantado en el bosque esperándola-¿vas a dejar a moru y kaori con el dr. Genzai?-

-si, hoy Tae no los puede cuidar, creo que tenia un compromiso con la familia de su esposo- kaoru dejo suavemente en el suelo a moru y se dirigió donde su hija levantaba por quintagesima vez el shinai del piso – kaori dejemos eso por ahora y arréglate para ir al mercado- la carita de la niña no se mostraba muy feliz – yahiko te cargara todo el camino ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió con picardía sabiendo que con esa oferta kaori no se negaría.

-¡¡siii!!-

- ¡oye! ¿Yo porque?- yahiko se cruzo de brazos con fingida molestia.

-me voy a cambiar- dijo la niña dándole el shinai a su mamá y corriendo a su habitación- ¡¡vas a llevarme sentada en tus hombros yahiko!!- Le grito mientras corría.

Yahiko miro a kaoru con una cara, que decía" gracias" pero muy irónicamente.

-tu sabes que te adora- kaoru se acerco a moru y lo levanto dándole un beso en la frente – eras el chantaje perfecto – sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su alumno.

- pero que no se te haga costumbre chantajear conmigo- le contesto un ruborizado yahiko.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tokio había cambiado en estos ocho años, era increíble como se habían adaptado a la nueva etapa de cultura e iluminación. Las casas tenían una influencia europea y habían parques y algunas escuelas, la luz eléctrica ya no solo era para los ricos y funcionarios del gobierno, sino que era para todo público. Las calles estaban iluminadas por faroles, ya no hacia falta estar llevando velas ni antorchas, uno podía caminar mas seguro. El mercado ni hablar, si antes era gigante, ahora era inmenso. Restaurares, comercios de bazar, etc. Había todo lo que uno quería.

-Yahiko, no me quiero bajar todavía- reclamaba kaori sintiendo las manos de yahiko alzarla de sus hombros.

-ya estamos en el mercado y el tato fue hasta aquí- sentencio el, mientras dejaba a kaori en el suelo.

-no es justo- dijo la niña inflando los cachetes molesta.

-seria más justo si tú caminaras- le contesto yahiko.

-basta ustedes dos- kaoru se paro en medio con moru en los brazos- kaori deberías darle las gracias a yahiko por cargarte- le dijo mirando seriamente a su hija- y tu yahiko – se giro hacia su alumno – ¿no te da vergüenza discutir con una niña de cinco años? -

- es que es muy obstinada- se defendió el moreno- es peor que tu-

-eso no tiene nada que ver…- kaoru se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ella también iba a empezar a discutir, suspirando se relajo- ¿me vas a ayudar con las compras? – pregunto cambiando así el tema.

-te ayudo a comprar si quieres pero de aquí me voy directo al akabeko, hoy me toca trabajar- yahiko saco a moru de los brazos de Kaoru y lo cargo mientras ella sacaba y alistaba su monedero- no te puedo acompañar al dojo de regreso-

-eso puedo hacerlo sola, gracias-

-mamá ¿donde vamos primero?- kaori se aferraba al hakama de entrenamiento de su mamá, había mucha gente y no quería perderse.

-vamos donde el vendedor de pescados, dijo que me conseguiría algunas truchas de rió-

- no, yo quiero comer pulpo-

- ¿pulpo?- yahiko miro extrañado a la niña

- si me sobra dinero regresamos a comprarte pulpo para ti, pero solo si te portas bien-

-¡si!- kaori asintió emocionada y se apego más a su mamá.

- ¿desde cuando le gusta el pulpo?- yahiko miro con una ceja levantada a su maestra, después de haber empezado la marcha.

-no se- kaoru lo miro muy sonriente – pero el pulpo es rico-

- osea que aparte de la apariencia, kaori también saco tus gustos raros- dijo yahiko, que en menos de cinco segundos recibió un coscorrón.

- ¡¡oye!!- kaoru tenia un puño formado listo para pegarle a su alumno- te seguiría pegando si no tuvieras en brazos a mi bebé-

Yahiko le saco la lengua- eso te pasa por utilizarme de niñera-

- no estés tan alegre, me las vas a pagar en el entrenamiento, yahiko-chan-

-¡¡kaoru!!- a pesar de los años , al moreno le seguía molestando ese sufijo.

La kendoka simplemente comenzó a reír, le gustaba las mañanas, ella podía disfrutar con sus hijos y de vez en cuando con yahiko. Era su premio por lo que tenía que soportar a la tarde y noche.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habian pasado varias horas desde que yahiko se fue y kaoru habia llegado a su dojo. Cocino y despues de almorzar y descansar un rato, llego la hora de que se prepare para ir a trabajar, arreglandose y juntando algunas cosas que sus hijos necesitarian, tomo a kaori y a moru y se encaminaron hacia la clinica Oguni.

-no saben como les agradezco que se hagan cargo de ellos-

-no te preocupes kaoru, tu ve a trabajar tranquila- contesto Ayame

-nosotras los cuidaremos bien-dijo Suzume mientras tomaba a moru en brazos.

-Ayame, Suzume, son dos Ángeles- les dijo dándole su mas linda sonrisa. Poniéndose de rodillas abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija- pórtate muy bien, yo vendré mañana a buscarte ¿si corazon?- la niña solo asintió- eres responsable de moru, cuídalo mucho por mi-

-si, mamá- kaori le sonrió, una sonrisa idéntica a la de kaoru.

Kaoru se puso de pie y le un beso en su pequeña frente a moru. Despidiéndose con la mano, empezó andar por el camino hacia el bosque.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El sol estaba por ocultarse y dentro del bosque empezaba a ponerse frió. Kaoru coloco una manta sobre sus hombros, adelantando el paso. Pronto llego a la casa de aspecto abandonada que estaba a riberas del rió, detrás venían algunas compañeras que ella saludo con una tímida sonrisa.

La encargada abrió la ruidosa puerta y todas entraron a ese lugar que tenía un espantoso olor a humedad, el piso crujía y la iluminación era muy pobre.

Kaoru trabajaba en la sección de remiendos, donde hacia dobladillos o figuras con hilos especiales, tenía una sola lámpara a gas para compartirla con diez chicas y permanecía sentada en el frió y duro piso. Había tan poca luz, que kaoru forzaba mucho la vista para poder hacer los dobladillos correctamente, por eso cada vez que salía de ahí tenia los ojos rojos, resecos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Era un taller de sastrería de contrabando donde se hacían kimonos con seda china sin haber pasado por aduana. Las trabajadoras en su mayoría eran viudas sin suerte que habían heredado únicamente deudas de sus esposos o ex geishas que habían dejado de ser atractivas por envejecer, algunas cortesanas que trataban de cambiar de vida o que habían quedado embarazadas en su trasnochado trabajo.

La mas joven sin duda ahí , era kaoru, que con sus 25años había sido abandonada por su marido que se fue dejándola sola después de que naciera su segundo hijo sin saber porque. Las viudas siempre trataban de alzarle los ánimos , pero kaoru estaba muy bien recuperada de ese abandono y al final ella terminaba dándole fuerzas a las otras mujeres.

El dueño de ese lugar era un hombre alto, gordo y amargado que gritaba y trataba mal a las trabajadoras porque según el eran las sobras de una sociedad pulcra y digna. Cuantas veces kaoru había sido zamarreada y tirada contra la pared por un pequeño descuido o por llegar minutos tarde.

Y cuantas veces kaoru, se aguanta las ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente y después denunciarlo para que se pudra en la cárcel. Pero no podía hacerlo, no por ella, sino por sus hijos y las otras mujeres y sus familias. Había mas necesitadas que ella en ese lugar, que soportaban cosas peores, ella por lo menos tenia una casa propia y amigos que la acompañaban en cada momento de su vida. El haber aceptado ese trabajo, la había obligado a tomar un acuerdo silencioso. Trabajar y aguantar los malos tratos por dinero para sobrevivir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-te veo pasado mañana kaoru, cuídate-

-si, nos vemos- kaoru se despedía de una de las trabajadoras mas antiguas de la sastrería.

Empezó a caminar por la salida del bosque junto a otras mujeres que se iban dispersando por diferentes direcciones. Caminaba a paso lento y dándose un masaje en las sienes por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenia. Se tropezaba a cada instante por mantener los ojos casi cerrados, le ardían cada vez que trataba de abrirlos, así que rápidamente se desato la pañoleta que tenia en el pelo y se acerco al rió, mojándolo. Se lo puso enzima de sus adoloridos ojos. Suspiro aliviada, ese tratamiento se lo había enseñado megumi después de sermonearla casi por dos horas diciendo que si seguía trabajando en esas condiciones, se quedaría ciega a temprana edad.

-_"solo espero que sea cuando mis hijos ya esten grandes y no me necesites"-_ pensó mientras sonreía.

Volvió a humedecer el pañuelo y emprendió su marcha. Camino cerca de quince minutos cuando pudo divisar a yahiko recostado en un árbol.

-no me vas a poder cuidar si estas durmiendo- dijo en forma de broma mientras le tocaba un brazo.

-no digas tonterías, yahiko mijohin nunca se dormiría en medio de una misión- contesto inflando el pecho lleno de orgullo.

-eso me parece bien- ambos empezaron a caminar –pero tienes que dormir yahiko, tu también trabajas y no puedes con todo, eres demasiado joven para desvelarte-

-¿y que me dices de ti? algunas veces duermes cuatro horas, kaoru- yahiko frunció el ceño.

-yo tengo otro tipo de responsabilidades, no es lo mismo-kaoru se arropo mas con la manta que tenia en los hombros.

-¿por eso también estas tan flaca?-

-¿he?- kaoru lo miro sorprendida.

-estas bajando mucho de peso, cualquiera que te ve se da cuenta-

-yo me veo igual, estas exagerando, yahiko- kaoru sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su alumno.

Yahiko guardo silencio, aunque kaoru tratara de mostrar lo contrario, se le veía muy cansada. Su mayor preocupación era tener dinero para darle una buena vida a sus hijos, pero se estaba descuidando de si misma. Era alegre y escurridiza, como cuando era joven, pero había ocasiones donde la notaba pensativa, distraída soltando algunas lagrima y se había vuelto muy enfermiza también.

-Kaoru, hay algo que note y quería hablarte sobre ello- yahiko empezó a caminar mas lento.

-¿Qué será?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

-hace mas de una semana que dos alumnos del dojo ya no vienen-

-si, ya se, dijeron que se querían dedicar a estudiar ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-si los dos alumnos ya no vienen, ¿Por qué yo sigo con el mismo sueldo?- miro directamente a kaoru a los ojos.

Kaoru estaba mas sorprendida todavía- ¿quieres que te los descuente?-

-se supone. Así es el trato, me estas pagando con parte de tus ganancias-

Kaoru volvió a mirar al frente y sonrió, yahiko era un hombre correcto, estaba muy orgullosa de el –no yahiko, no me parece justo-

-¿Qué?-

-el dojo toma mucho tiempo y tu estas a cargo de las clases del dojo maekawa también, no es justo que ganes igual que yo, mereces más-

-pero kaoru, tu…-

- es mi ultima palabra, necesitas dinero porque quieres formar tu propia familia y yo no me quiero aprovechar de que seas mi alumno numero uno- dándole suaves palmaditas en la mejilla, sonrió- además tómalo como algo extra por tratarte de niñera-

-tu sabes que eso no me molesta, tonta- dijo yahiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sonrojaba por la actitud cariñosa de kaoru.

El ambiente había dejado de ser tenso y ambos se habían relajado, aunque yahiko no estuviera muy de acuerdo de la decisión de su maestra. Estaba por empezar a charlar sobre el cumpleaños de Tae, cuando kaoru abrió los ojos asustada mirando al frente. Rápidamente y sin decirle nada a yahiko lo tomo del brazo e hizo que se metiera dentro de un callejón oscuro.

-Kaoru, ¿que pasa?- yahiko, por el movimiento de su maestra estaba listo para sacar su shinai.

No tuvo que necesitar respuesta cuando un coche de madera y cortinas oscuras pasaba frente al callejón sin notarlos. Se apreciaba que era un coche perteneciente a una persona adinerada, tenia un cochero y como cinco caballos.

Kaoru suspiro al darse cuenta que no había sido vista- estuvo cerca…- murmuro

-¿te sigue molestando?-

-algunas veces, pero siempre trato de caminar por lugares diferentes para no encontrármelo-

-es demasiado peligroso para ti caminar por estas horas, creo que tendré que venir a buscarte todas las noches que te toque trabajar- yahiko se asomo para ver si el coche todavía estaba cerca, pero no había rastros ni del polvo levantado

-claro que no- kaoru miro enojada a yahiko- yo puedo cuidarme sola, si te conté que ese tipo me sigue, es por si alguna vez me pasaba algo , pero no para que me cuides-

-es peligroso, maldición ¿que no entiendes?-

-no yahiko, no quiero que nadie se involucre en esto, ese tipo es muy influyente y no quiero que te pase nada- kaoru empezó a caminar, después de verificar ella misma que no haya nadie- he sabido controlarlo yo sola y no conoce mi casa, voy a estar bien, algún día se va a cansar de ser rechazado y me va a dejar en paz-

Otro asunto en la vida de kaoru que no lo dejaba conforme, pero ella era tremendamente terca y era mejor dejar en paz este tema por hoy, al final no había pasado nada.

-¿Cómo es posible que te pase de todo?- pregunto yahiko rascándose la cabeza al pensar con humor todo lo que tenia que vivir kaoru.

Después de reír algunos instantes, ella lo miro- si yo solo supiera-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-bueno señor guardaespaldas, aquí termina su misión-

-menos mal- dijo yahiko que se desperezaba después de dar un profundo bostezo

-gracias por acompañarme- le sonrió kaoru.

-de nada-

.¿Vas a ir a dar las clases en el dojo maekawa?- pregunto kaoru mientras buscaba sus llaves.

-si, pero va a ser una clase corta- yahiko desvió la mirada, en medio del camino se le había ocurrido algo y no sabia si comentarlo con kaoru.

-oye kaoru…-

-¿que?- lo miro fugazmente mientras abría la puerta del dojo.

-ya que pasaron mas de las doce, eso quiere decir que ya estamos en 20 de junio ¿no?-

-si, ¿Por qué?- kaoru lo miraba curiosa, ¿desde cuando a yahiko le importaba tanto la fechas?

-si estamos 20 de junio, eso quiere decir que hoy es el cumpleaños de kenshin- yahiko miro directamente hacia su maestra, para ver su reacción.

-tienes razón…-kaoru se había puesto pensativa un par de minutos, pero después sonrió restándole importancia- me había olvidado…-

-el año pasado también te olvidaste y el anterior- yahiko estaba medio dolido de que kaoru halla olvidado la fecha del cumpleaños de su héroe, aunque no lo haya visto durante tanto tiempo, para el seguía siendo el numero uno de todo Japón.

-han pasado muchas cosas yahiko- kaoru trato de sonreír -pero se que este donde este , kenshin esta bien- desvío la mirada, pensando en que yahiko tenia razón, no había recordado a kenshin durante mucho, mucho tiempo- ¿cuantos cumplirá? ¿37?- sonrió alegre.

-creo…- contesto con simpleza yahiko.

-apuesto que debe verse como de 22, jamás aparento su verdadera edad-

-si…- Yahiko empezó a sentirse incomodo y kaoru también – creo que es mejor que me valla, tienes que descansar-

-¿no quieres quedarte? Aun me queda una habitación libre- pregunto con amabilidad kaoru.

-no es mejor que me valla, recuerda que tienes que buscar a los niños temprano-

-claro, hasta mañana entonces-

-si, descansa- yahiko se despidió saludándola con la mano para irse a la villa donde vivía.

Kaoru entro y aseguro con llave el portón, era muy tarde como para prepararse algo de comer así que directamente se cambio , tomo un vaso con agua y se metió en su futon matrimonial, acaricio con ternura el lugar donde dormía moru, lo extrañaría esa noche, sintiéndose lista para dormir , cerro los ojos.

-……"_¿Qué será de la vida de kenshin?"-_ pensó.

Abrió los ojos, maldiciéndose por saber que no iba a poder dormir por estar pensando –_"¿su vida habrá cambiado tanto como la mía?- _se giro y se acomodo boca abajo_-"¿Dónde estará?¿aun pensara en nosotros?- _kaoru hizo unapasusa y volvió a ponerse boca arriba destapándose_- "¿pensara en volver?-_

Se sentó en su futon, volviéndose a masajear las sienes.

Kenshin, hasta su nombre ya sonaba extraño de tanto tiempo que no lo pensaba, como había sufrido el día que le dijo que se iba pero ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo , sabia que era su decisión, había decidido entre vagabundear redimiéndose o vivir con ella. La primera opción gano.

Después había buscado una salida que al final no funciono y volvió a quedarse sola. No sola no, tenia a sus pequeñas criaturitas que llenaban sus días, eran su razón de vivir. Pero aun así, el saberse abandonada, dolía mucho, por dios que dolía mucho…

-kenshin…- pronuncio suavemente mirando hacia el resplandor de la luna. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no se hubiera ido? ¿Seguirían juntos? O ¿Qué pasaría si el volviera? ¿Estarían juntos? , kaoru no lo sabia con claridad porque había una duda en ella que había estado creciendo con el pasar del tiempo.

-yo…. ¿te seguiré amando, kenshin?-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El mar estaba tranquilo y la luna llena se reflejaba como si este fuera un espejo. Y a una larga, larga, distancia se apreciaban las luces del puerto de Tokio.

-_"parece como si la ciudad se estuviera incendiando"_- pensó, mientras se terminaba de vendar el brazo, parado al lado de uno de los cañones del barco-"_después de cuantos años vuelvo a Tokio…-_ Camino despacio y apoyo los codos en el barandal de seguridad. Sus ojos clavados hacia el frente miraban con seriedad, el lugar dónde se encontraban las personas que alguna vez fueron su familia.

La luz de la luna brillaba y a su vez hacían brillar el violeta de los ojos de kenshin, que reflexionaba sobre las dediciones que había tomado, especialmente una, hace ocho años.

-Kaoru…- dejo que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre sus codos, como si estuviera cansado de llevar una carga- como te extrañe kaoru…- El pelirrojo suspiro con cierta melancolía - ¿tendré otra oportunidad contigo?-

Fin capitulo uno.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Hola ^^_

_Una historia nueva, que tal? Esta vez quiero ver como me va escribiendo algo de drama (aunque este capitulo no es muy dramático)._

_Me pareció interesante la idea de kaoru, siendo madre soltera (que prácticamente eso era en los ovas, pero no me agrado nadita como la hicieron).En este capitulo trate de poner como se las había estado ingeniando para vivir y todos los problemas aparte que tiene, pero creo que no me salio muy explicativo. Las explicaciones concretas van a llegar cuando kaoru y kenshin se encuentren y empiecen a contarse lo que hicieron estos años._

_Tuve un pequeño problema, la verdad no recuerdo quien es Suzume y quien es Ayame, una de las dos es mayor y no se cual, la que me lo pueda decir, la voy a querer para toda la vida XD._

_Sobre el cumpleaños de kenshin, hace años que yo creo que cumple el 20 de junio porque varias paginas de Internet lo dicen así y bueno en este fic también XD…..yo estoy feliz porque nunca me olvido de su cumpleaños, ya que el 20 de junio es el día de la creación de la bandera en este país y en vez de decir ¡feliz día de la bandera! Siempre salgo diciendo ¡feliz cumpleaños kenshin! Ja, locuras mías…^^_

_Muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo, y espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios._

_Muchos besos para ustedes._

_¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!_


	2. Ojos Azules por Tres

Los personajes de ruro-ken pertenecen al grandísimo watsuki-sensei por lo tanto yo los uso prestados para escribir con la finalidad de entretenerme y entretenerlos sin ganar nada a cambio.

-diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena.

Capitulo 2: Ojos azules por tres.

Al día siguiente kaoru se levantaba muy temprano, ni siquiera espero a que el sol saliera por completo para empezar a lavar la ropa de ella y la de sus niños.

Por un mal calculo de tiempo, la kendoka dejaba pendiente el lavado de la ropa sucia, y por eso siempre le vivían ocurriendo situaciones como la de hoy, donde tenia que lavar una montaña y media de ropa en un lapso de tiempo que para cualquier ser humano seria imposible y para terminar de torturarla, el tiempo transcurría mucho mas rápido que en un día normal (según ella).

Kaoru se encontraba frente a la enorme tina llena de ropas, cuando con apuro se ato el pelo con un elastiquillo, y empezó a repasar mentalmente lo que tenia que hacer: tenia menos de dos horas para lavar, buscar a sus hijos, regresar a casa a hacer el desayuno y luego preparar a Kaori para llevarla a una escuela que habían abierto en uno de los enormes jardines de los templos en medio del centro de Tokio. ¡Era imposible!

La pobre chica trago aire tratando de alejar la desolación que la empezaba albergar y arremangándose la yukata, se puso de cunclilla y comenzó a lavar. No se daría el gusto de deprimirse por algo que era una costumbre en su vida. Parecía ser un día tranquilo y común, un día donde ella podía descansar por la tarde después de hacer mil cosas, ella podía.

¡Seguro que podía!

Con los ánimos nuevamente subidos, Kaoru refregaba y refregaba con la esperanza de no demorar demasiado.

* * *

Tokio.

De nuevo en la gran ciudad de Tokio.

El puerto principal se había vuelto tan increíblemente grande y llamativo que kenshin se sintió extraño y levemente intimidado por algunos segundos. Definitivamente no era lo que había dejado años atrás.

Se había quedado tan ensimismado con los que veía que se había olvidado de avanzar y se quedo de pie interrumpiendo el paso a los demás pasajeros que trataban de bajar la rampa para desembarcar de una vez del barco, pero sus pies estaban desconectados de su cerebro al igual que su cerebro estaba desconectado de la realidad

-señor ¿no va a bajar?- un hombre mayor con una gran maleta a su costado llamo con vos suave aun perdido kenshin.

- ¿he? ¡OH! lo siento mucho…-el pelirrojo reacciono y torpemente dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarlo pasar y es ahí donde vio que el hombre mayor hacia mucho esfuerzo para levantar su maleta. No podía caminar cómodamente.

- ¡permítame ayudarle!- Kenshin prácticamente le saco la maleta de la mano y usando el brazo que no estaba vendado, bajo la rampa en cuestión de segundos.

El anciano bajo despacio la rampa mirando sorprendido al bajito pelirrojo – muchas gracias muchacho- dijo al pisar tierra firme- es usted muy amable-.

-no se preocupe, no fue nada- en el rostro de kenshin se podía observar una sonrisa genuinamente amistosa.

-siempre oí, que en este país las personas son increíblemente cordiales y educadas, pero usted es el primero que encuentro con esas características-

- ¿enserio? Entonces, espero no se el único- contesto con modestia el pelirrojo

-yo espero lo mismo, aunque…-el hombre miro de reojo a los marineros que estaban de pie con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos viendo a la gente marcharse del barco- de aquellos no podemos esperar mucho…-termino con un tono levemente sarcástico.

Kenshin le dio una mirada comprensiva al señor y después desvío la mirada hacia los marineros, aquellos marineros que le habían hecho el viaje bastante aburrido y cansador, pero no solo a el, habían sido tan descorteses que algunas personas habían estado dudando de que sean seres humanos y que pertenecieran a otra especie por la repulsión que demostraban hacia ellos.

El hombre miraba a kenshin como esperando una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego- en fin…- dijo tratando de cerrar la conversación de ambos ya que el pelirrojo no decía ni media palabra.

Kenshin volvió su mirada hacia este hombre de contextura alta y que era extranjero, eso se notaba de aquí a la otra punta del mundo - ya debo retirarme- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia –que su estadía sea placentera señor-.

Sin ningún motivo aparente, con los años kenshin se había vuelto el doble de educado y cordial que antes, incluso a la poca gente con la que había compartido no más de una semana, lo habían encontrado un tanto aburrido y molesto por la forma taaaan educada de ser del espadachín.

Con la misma parsimonia que lo caracterizo siempre, Kenshin dio media vuelta y empezó a andar sin mirar a atrás mientras el hombre extranjero lo estudiaba por la espalda.

-¡¡espere!!-

Kenshin se giro con curiosidad.

-aunque esto pueda sonar un poco caradura, pero ¿podría llevar mi maleta hasta mi casa?- el señor avanzo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de kenshin-realmente no puedo llevarla-

El rostro del pelirrojo se desencajo y trato de disimularlo lo más que pudo. Cuando empezó a abrir la boca para poner una escusa el extranjero lo interrumpió.

-no queda muy lejos muchacho, te prometo que are que te sirvan el mejor desayuno de tu vida- Kenshin bajo los ojos y los fijo en la maleta, el desayuno no era nada tentador en comparación de ir corriendo y encontrarse con todos en el dojo, ese había sido su plan, ir directamente antes de que su empecinada cabeza le volviera a poner temores y dudas, pero ¿ayudar a alguien? Esa era una acción que traía en la sangre, no se podía negar, maldición ¡no se podía negar!

Con voz tranquila pregunto- ¿donde queda su casa?- mientras avanzaba hacia la maleta.

El hombre parloteaba tras un Kenshin que no había escuchado ni media palabra. Tomo con firmeza la manija y fijando también su propio equipaje miro al señor con una sonrisa que no ocultaba del todo su decepción - perdone pero ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

El extranjero enarco una ceja y lego resoplo con un poco de buen humor- no te preocupes muchacho, yo te guiare- caminando despacio paso al lado de kenshin y le dio algunas palmaditas de aliento. El se dio cuenta que había frustrado quien sabe que planes del bajito pelirrojo pero aun así tan amablemente se decidió ayudarlo. Kenshin le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que en realidad era una mueca.

Parecía que su suerte no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, se la había pasado decidiendo que era lo que haría primero cuando llegara a Japón. Dirigirse sin perder tiempo al dojo para volver a ver a todos en especial a kaoru había sido su primer ideal y el que estaba dispuesto a cumplir al pie de la letra, pero, aun así su sangre de vagabundo redimiéndose no le pudo permitir hacer la vista gorda a alguien que requería de su ayuda…..una vez mas.

Con una peor decepción que guardo para sus adentros, kenshin noto que el extranjero tenia un andar lento y que la dirección en la que se dirigía era la opuesta al dojo. Sin mas remedio levanto la maleta y empezó a caminar el también.

Esto era un pequeño percance que pronto pasaría, estaba ansioso por volver, no iba a ocultarlo, pero si había esperado ocho años podía esperar un poco mas de tiempo. Mientras caminaba le prestaba atención a las nuevas cosas que encontraba, quería mantener la mente despejada, no pensar mucho en el hecho de que estaba a poca distancia de donde había vivido una de las épocas mas bellas de su vida porque se estaba asustando de la forma en que latía su corazón por la emoción de un reencuentro entre todos.

No debía desesperarse, se decía, al fin de cuentas el era un hombre que sabia controlar sus emociones como ninguno otro y además, a fin de cuentas, si o si los vería hoy.

* * *

¡¡¡¡Media hora!!!

Ni en sueños kaoru podría buscar a sus hijos, volver a casa, desayunar y hacer las otras cosas que tenia que hacer. Para colmo se estaba empezando a poner histérica porque se estaba enredando con el nudo de su obi, el cual había dado vueltas sin forman nada en absoluto.

-¡¡maldición!!- refunfuñando volvió a desatarlo y con más" tranquilidad" empezó de nuevo teniendo éxito esta vez, se coloco las sandalias y tomo su infaltable monedero. De un solo tiron cerro la puerta de su habitación e hizo lo mismo con el portón principal, hecho llave y levantando un poco la recta falda de su rectangular kimono se hecho a correr.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la clínica leyó que decía "cerrado" así que levantando de nuevo su falda se dirigió a la puerta de atrás, la que daba directamente a la casa. Cuando llego, su mano voló a tocar con fuerza la puerta de madera y enseguida escucho un "ya voy" lejano.

La puerta se abrió y ayame fue la que salio.

-¿kaoru otra vez viniste corriendo?- la antigua niña que alguna vez uso dos colitas se hecho para atrás cuando kaoru se desplomo en sus rodillas para poder respirar mejor

Para cualquier persona este acto hubiera resultado exagerado, pero no para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ver a una mujer joven cumpliendo tantos roles en la vida. Una de esas personas era ayame – ven pasa, te daré un vaso con agua- le dijo muy amablemente mientras le tendía las manos para ayudarla a levantarse, esta escena era tan natural para ella.

-te lo agradezco ayame, pero kaori tiene escuela y aun tengo que preparar el desayuno. ¿Por que mejor no me traes a mis hijos?- kaoru sonrío en el afán de recuperar el aliento.

-Suzume preparo el desayuno y ya les sirvió a todos, además mi abuelito esta tan entretenido con moru que dudo que te los entregue muy pronto-

-¿en serio?- sin darse cuenta kaoru dejo caer los hombros-

-si, Suzume cocina muy bien y los niños se están devorando todo. Ven kaoru, desayuna con nosotros así no tendrás que volver al dojo a cocinar- Ayame gentilmente abrió mas el portón y kaoru se levanto sintiendo sus huesos doler, había caído mal.

Al llegar al comedor kaoru sonrío llena de ternura.

Kaori mezclaba frenéticamente el guisado con el arroz y Moru le tiraba comida en el rostro de un mucho más anciano doctor Genzai.

Suzume, que vestía un bonito kimono color lavanda, estaba arrodillada sirviendo un cuenco de arroz cuando noto la presencia de la kendoka.

-buenos días kaoru, siéntate. Sabias que era tu y ya te serví el arroz y el guiso- la muchachita de largo cabello castaño se puso de pie acomodando un cojín para su invitada- ahora mismo te traeré un te, siéntate por favor- sin duda alguna la pequeña era una excelente anfitriona.

- gracias…-Kaoru la miraba con grandes ojos por la amabilidad y la gracia con la que se movía, y tuvo que admitir que megumi hacia muy buen trabajo educando personas –_"esta niña va a ser y va a tener todo lo que tu no tienes, mapache"-_ como olvidar esas palabras que alguna vez le dijo megumi en broma.

Kaoru suspiro, megumi, aunque se la pasaban peleando, extrañaba tener a esa amiga que ponía frente a todo con una altiva madures que dejaba boca abierta a mas de uno. ¿Cuándo seria que la volvería a ver?

La chica de ojos azules cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa traviesa estiro sus manos hacia abajo y con un suave tiron levanto a kaori que había corrido hacia ella.

-¡¡mami!!- la niña se abrazo al cuello de su mamá.

Moru que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que su linda mamita había venido, giro la cabeza soltando el bigote del doctor Genzai. Su redondito rostro se ilumino - ¡mama! ¡ma! ¡ma!- se estiro y estiro los brazos para alcanzar a su mamá que se sentaba rápidamente al lado del doctor Genzai con kaori aun prendida de ella.

Moru se lanzo al regazo de kaoru y ella lo recibió equilibrándolo con una sola mano, cuando su bebe estuvo seguro, pudo disfrutar de muchos cariños por parte ambos. S e sentía en las nubes.

El anciano doctor Genzai soltó una sonora carcajada cuando termino de ver la tierna escena- pero que niños tan desesperados, si pudieran jamás saldrían de tus brazos- Genzai puso una mano en el hombro de kaoru – están enamorados de ti-

-esperemos que sigan así cuando tengan pareja y se casen- dijo riendo kaoru mientras estrujaba en su pecho a sus mas grandes tesoros.

-kaoru ¿no se te esta haciendo tarde para llevar a kaori a la escuela?- la tranquila vos de Suzume trajo al tiempo presente a la kendoka- ¡es cierto! ¡Me olvide por completo!- dejo suavemente a kaori en el suelo. Suzume dejo frente a ella su taza de te.

-puedes llevarla directamente desde aquí- comento Suzume.

-si, lo se- contesto kaoru dedicándole una suave sonrisa mientras sus manos se encargaban de acercar lo que quedaba del desayuno de su hija- kaori por favor sigue comiendo que se hace tarde-

Kaori agarro suavemente los palillos y empezó a comer mirando con sus ojos azules las caras divertidas que le hacia ayame.

Kaoru acomoda en su regazo a moru y empezó a querer darle de comer de su propio desayuno cuando el doctor Genzai puso una mano en la suya – déjame que le de de comer kaoru-ella lo miro sorprendida- me encanta estar con este pequeñín-

-pero…- kaoru miro la cara del doctor, el cual ni siquiera se había limpiado - creo que lo esta ensuciando demasiado – comento kaoru apenada.

-¡nada de eso!- el doctor estiro sus brazos y saco a Moru del regazo de su madre- la estábamos pasando muy bien ¿verdad, pequeñín?-

-pero doctor, su bata medica…- volvió a insistir kaoru.

-no te preocupes kaoru, hace tanto tiempo que no tenia a nadie a quien darle de comer, mis nietas ya son todas una señoritas y como este pequeñín y esta mariposa – dijo refiriéndose a kaori- son como mis bisnietos, déjame que los disfrute. Anda no seas mala- Kaoru vio la sonrisa casi sin dientes y los ojos llenos de arruga del doctor Genzai y no pudo negarse. A fin de cuentas el la había ayudado tanto, era como su padre y estaba segura que no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella y pos sus hijos.

-esta bien doctor, pero no se demore mucho, por favor- haciendo una pausa- y le advierto que no le lavare la ropa- termino señalándolo, como dando una advertencia.

-pierde cuidado, pequeña kaoru- contesto riendo.

Kaoru se hecho a reír, Genzai aun le seguí diciendo pequeña, como cuando ella era una adolescente. Le encantaba que se lo dijera todavía, le traía lindos recuerdos.

-kaoru tu desayuno se esta poniendo frío- comento ayame mientras se llevaba un panecillo a la boca.

-¡Ha! lo siento, ya mismo empiezo - con ninguno de sus hijos encima kaoru se acomodo mejor en el cojín y dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar mientras agarraba los palillos. Miro con ternura a sus hijos y se sintió bendecida por tener amigos tan maravillosos que aceptaran y trataran tan bien a sus niños, pero había algo que la incomodaba en cierta forma.

Ella dejaría que la parta un rayo si lo que estuviera pensando fuera por ser una desagradecida, pero el caso es que no. guardaba profundamente estos actos generosos de sus amigos pero ¿no se supone que ella, siendo una mujer fuerte y joven podía hacer de todo y podía con todo? Entonces ¿como era posible que no tenga tiempo de hacer un simple desayuno para sus hijos? Acaso ¿los estaba descuidando?

Kaoru abrió la boca cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire. ¿Realmente estaba descuidando su alimentación? El desayuno era una comida importante especialmente en niños en pleno crecimiento. Lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que pasaba, ya eran muchas, cada vez sentía que el tiempo se le acortaba y que los afectados eran sus hijos.

¿Por ser descuidada con los tiempos se estaba volviendo en una mala madre?

-_"dios, les estoy fallando..."-_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en la posibilidad de que les estaba fallando como madre para sus hijos, ella, lo único que tenían en este mundo.

-¿kaou?- ayame la llamo -¿te encuentras bien?-

-ss...si...- tartamudeo kaoru, no tenia voz, no tenia aliento, solo un dolor en el pecho que le había quitado el habla- perdón pero, solo tomare el te, no tengo demasiada hambre- contesto bajando la mirada para que nadie mas pudieran ver su tristeza.

-¿mami?- esta vez fue kaori la que la llamo- esta muy rico ¿Por qué no quieres comer? Si quieres yo te doy- dijo mientras le acercaba los palillos con comida.

-bueno, dame tu, pero solo un poco- kaoru se obligo a sonreír y después de tener el alimento en su boca, suspiro profundamente. No tenia que deprimirse, no otra vez, no debía dejar que su tristeza y sus miedos se les fueran de la mano. Debía pensar en como solucionar esto en vez de ponerse a chillar. Ella sabía que sus hijos la necesitaban y no podía dejarse caer, si estaba fallando debía reponerse y ser una madre perfecta. Se lo había jurado a si misma.

Obligándose a tragar lo que kaori le había invitado, kaoru sonrío y le dio un cumplido a Suzume por lo rico que sabia la comida y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su hija sonrío cuando kaori le llevaba los palillos a la boca y le decía risueña

– otra vez mami, di "ah"-

* * *

El bullicio dentro del Akabeko se iba incrementando al pasar los minutos. Se había vuelto un lugar muy popular gracias a las ideas innovadoras de su dueña, la talentosisima Tae.

El progreso de la arquitectura del edificio del Akabeko se debía al esposo de Tae, que había diseñado y ornamentado ese lugar para alegría de una enamorada dueña.

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas en donde Tae contabilizaba las ganancias de los últimos días. Aunque estaba aburrida esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga terminara.

-kaoru, lo siento mucho, pero es que si no lo hago ahora después se me complica las cuentas- Tae no era ninguna tonta y aunque el rostro de kaoru era sereno, sabia a la perfección que su amiga en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida.

-¿ha?- kaoru salio de su transe y sonrío un poco apenada- quédate tranquila Tae, yo te entiendo, no te hagas ningún problema por mi, yo me estoy entreteniendo con moru- trato de ocultar su creciente sueño, pero la kendoka no se dio cuenta de que su bebe hace buen rato que se había dormido.

Tae solo sonrío, que mala era kaoru mintiendo.

-le pediré a yahiko que te traiga algo-

-no Tae, no te molestes, tu sigue con lo que estabas haciendo-

-entonces por lo menos deja a moru acostado en el tatami, así estará más cómodo-

Kaoru bajo la mirada curiosa sin entender del todo porque Tae había dicho eso y se encontró con su pequeño moru abrazada a ella, felizmente dormido.

-cielos, no note cuando se durmió-

-pero como vas a hacerlo si tu estabas en las mismas condiciones- río Tae mientras guardaba todo su dinero en una caja de gruesa madera oscura- ¿no dormiste nada anoche kaoru?-

-dormí lo necesario-contesto ella mientras con sumo cuidado acostaba a moru en el tatami.

-las ojeras que tienes no dicen lo mismo-

-¿que ojeras?- kaoru miro directamente a su amiga.

-pues esas que tienes debajo de los ojos ¿estas descansando bien?-

-claro que si, tu sabes que siempre fui dormilona y no creo que pueda cambiar alguna vez- kaoru trato de sonreír para calamar a Tae, sabia comos seguiría esta conversación , ella sentada estrictamente derecha mientras escuchaba uno de esos sermones que su amiga mayor le daba con regularidad donde le aconsejaba que tenia que cuidar de su persona.

Maldición ¿Por qué todo el mundo decía que se veía deteriorada?

-kaoru…- Tae empezó de nuevo pero kaoru la miro seria y zanjo el tema- esta bien, si no quieres hablar del tema no lo hagas pero cuídate mas, tu también eres importante-

-yo me preocupo por mis hijos, eso es suficiente-

-¿pero quien se preocupa por ti? Vez lo que digo, no recuerdas que eres importante- Tae junto sus cejas también, poniendo cara seria para que kaoru tome conciencia de si misma.

Por segunda vez en el día, kaoru dejo caer los hombros- lo tendré en cuenta, te lo prometo-

Tae sonrío satisfecha, conociendo a Kaoru, sabia que esa promesa era lo mejor que podía lograr –bueno kaoru dime, ¿como vas con el dojo?-

Kaoru suspiro- más o menos, cada vez son menos los interesados, pero sinceramente el dojo lo lleva más yahiko que yo-kaoru sonrío de lado – yo me dedico a la sastrería-

-te dedicas a ser maltratada- contesto Tae nada alegre, odiaba el trabajo de kaoru, pero aunque ella misma se había dedicado a buscarle trabajo nada había conseguido. Nadie quería una mujer abandonada y con hijos.

-me dieron pago extra esta semana y pienso usarlo para comprarte un regalo así que no te quejes- Kaoru puso sus brazos en jarra estando sentada, una posición graciosa que hizo reír a Tae.

-eso es un soborno para mantenerme callada y no reclamarte ¿he?- sonrío con ternura, era sincero el cariño que tenia por su joven amiga.

-siempre me sorprendió esa manera maravillosa en las que entiendes las indirectas, Tae- contesto kaoru ladeando la cabeza, gesto que la hizo ver infantil. Después de mirarse unos segundos empezaron a reír ambas, quedito para no despertar a moru.

-ustedes dos parecen locas riendo de la nada-

-que amable yahiko- kaoru se enderezo después de reír y para ver a su alumno en su prolijo traje occidental

-¿y kaori?- pregunto el moreno después de echar una mirada y solo notar al durmiente moru.- no me digas que la dejaste con el doctor Genzai-

-no, hay le toca escuela, ¿no te lo dije ayer?-

-no recuerdo…-yahiko trato de hacer memoria.

Tae miro curiosa a yahiko y después sonrío de oreja a oreja- pero que tío tan ejemplar, preocupados por sus sobrinitos-

Kaoru sonrío y yahiko abrió grande los ojos al verse descubierto -¿Qué? ¿Yo? No. Solo era curiosidad- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-si, seguro- contesto kaoru divertida por la actitud de su alumno. Cuando iba a seguir molestando a yahiko, tsubame se acercaba con su típica bandeja para saludarla.

-buenos días- con una perfecta reverencia, Tsubame saludo- hace mucho que no te veía kaoru-

-buenos días Tsubame, es que no tuve tiempo de acercarme por aquí, pero tu tampoco ya no te acercas al dojo-

Tsubame que estaba junto a yahiko lucia el traje de mucama que era una tradición hace un par de años en el Akabeko, se veía realmente bonita con su cabello corto , con el flequillo hacia el costado y el leve brillo rosa de sus labios, tenia una figura suave, con curvas profundas. Era más baja que yahiko y su carácter había cambiado solo un poco, ya no era tan tímida como antes pero seguía siendo muy cortes y propia al hablar, cualquier persona diría que era la contraparte del carácter de yahiko pero solo los más cercanos sabían que esta pareja un poco desigual, complementaban perfectamente.

-también estuve un poco ocupada, pero me daré una vuelta por el dojo cualquier de estos días.- mirando al chico que estaba a su lado siguió- creo que uno de estos días yahiko tiene practica y podemos ir juntos-

-claro, yo te aviso y te llevo- respondió yahiko antes de que lo haga kaoru.

La chica de ojos azules los miraba desde abajo, sentada en el tatami, tenia tantas ganas de llorar de la felicidad por esos dos, se veían tan lindos y tiernos. Si no se lo hubiera prometido a yahiko, en este momento ella estaría gritando un millón de felicidades y adelantándole a la futura novia los planes de casamiento que tenia su valiente novio. ¡Ha! No veía las horas de celebrar esa boda.

-¡kaoru! ¿Me escuchaste?- yahiko, que tenia la escoba en la mano, se agacho un poco para ver a su perdida maestra, le había estado hablando y ella solo lo miraba como queriendo llorar- ¿te duele algo?-

-¿he?... ¡No! - kaoru reacciono y se volvió a avergonzar, la cuarta vez en el día- me perdí planeando algunas cosas que van a pasar en el futuro- dijo mientras sonreí espléndidamente.

Yahiko lo miro extrañado y luego se enderezo para tomar a Tsubame del brazo –creo que mejor la dejamos sola, no valla ser contagios sus síntomas- le murmuro mientras Tsubame también miraba con curiosidad a kaoru.

-¡¿síntomas de que?¡- kaoru cerro el puño- ¡ni te atrevas a decir que estoy loca!- ¡era el colmo! Ella que se ilusionaba con su cercana boda y el que decía que estaba loca, ¡mal agradecido!

-yo no dije nada…- dijo rodando los ojos- pero…otra cosa no pareces-

-¡¡yahiko!!- Tsubame y kaoru dijeron al unísono. El moreno simplemente reía.

-¡Ho! Vamos. Cálmense los dos.-Tae hacia de arbitro entre kaoru y yahiko- van a despertar a moru-

Yahiko se tapo la boca para no reír fuerte mientras Tsubame la miraba con expresión seria- yahiko, se mas amable- le regañaba, pero su novio no dejaba de reír.

-déjalo Tsubame, yahiko no cambiara nunca- contesto kaoru mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-esta bien, esta bien. No are ninguna otra broma- dijo yahiko levantando una mano en señal de promesa. – Y ¿a que viniste kaoru?- pregunto sin mucha delicadeza. Una conocida característica suya.

-vine a ver a Tae. Quería comentarle las cosas que estábamos planeando para su cumpleaños- se giro para quedar frente a su amiga- espero que no te moleste Tae, pero son pocas cosas las que hemos planeado –dijo avergonzada- tu sabes, tiempo es lo que no me sobra….-.

Tae junto sus manos y sonrío contenta- no te preocupes, son muchas las personas que están colaborando, entre todos podremos hacer una fiesta increíble-

-bueno chicas creo que tenemos que irnos- dijo yahiko mientras miraba como un grupo de gente entraba al restaurante- Quédate a comer kaoru, yo invito- y dándole una rápida mirada gentil a su maestra, yahiko se dirigió deprisa hacia la nueva mesa.

-¿Quieres que tome tu pedido kaoru? -Tsubame dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el nuevo grupo de gente , para comprobar que yahiko se las podía arreglar solo.

-no, Tsubame. Aun es muy temprano y todavía tengo que ir a retirar a kaori de la escuela-

-pero para eso falta mucho- la interrumpió Tae- tráenos unas tazas de te y dos porciones de torta, por favor- tsubame asintió pero cuando estaba empezando a retirarse, Tae la volvió a llamar- y un poco de fruta triturada para moru, seguro que se despierta con hambre-

-Tae, no. Estamos bien solo con las tortas- kaoru trato de rechazar amablemente el ofrecimiento de su amiga pero ella no se lo permitió.

-nada de eso, el bebe solo debe comer cosas saludables-dijo la empresaria, levantando el dedo índice como para darle mas importancia a sus consejos- por favor, Tsubame no demores- se volvió a la chica para sonreírle.

Tsubame anoto rápidamente, sin olvidar de remarcar las palabras "para la dueña" así el pedido saldría de inmediato- ahora vuelvo- con otra reverencia mas, tsubame se despidió.

-ahora si kaoru, cuéntame todo- dijo Tae acomodándose.

Kaoru la miro y sonrío levemente- como te dije antes Tae, no es mucho lo que estuve planeando-

-no, eso no. Quiero saber como has estado tú, en tu trabajo y con los chicos. Quiero un repaso general de lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo que no te he visto- dijo mientras le daba una suave palmadita en la mano.

-ah, eso….-kaoru suspiro, esto era lo mejor de venir a ver a Tae, podía descargar todas sus frustraciones- estoy teniendo serios problemas con el tiempo…-dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

El te y la torta llegaron y las platicas entre las dos amigas se hizo mas amena, hasta que llego el momento en que debía ir a recoger a kaori. Kaoru fue y volvió en menos de media hora y ya le esperaba un banquete listo y servido en la mesa, Tae, Tsubame y yahiko estaban sentados esperándolas. Kaori se hecho a los brazos de tsubame y empezó a pelear con yahiko. Parecía que iba ser una pequeñita fiesta, nada mal, como para subirle el ánimo. Kaoru se sentó con moru en sus brazos y dejo caer los hombros, pero esta vez únicamente para relajarse.

* * *

Kenshin estaba sentado en el portón del dojo hace mucho tiempo, apesar que había vuelto hace mucho había decidido quedarse a esperar.

Había rechazado el desayuno que el hombre muy agradecido le ofreció hacerle y ni siquiera dejo que se presentara, simplemente tomo la tarjeta de presentación que le tendió y agarrando sus cosas, había salido disparando de la casa

Su primera impresión por haber encontrado el dojo vacío había sido que sus ocupantes se habían mudado, Así que pregunto Rápidamente A LOS vecinos, que se Quedaron Sorprendidos por verlo nuevamente Después de años, Hicieron unas cuantas preguntas que kenshin Corteses contesto con monosílabos y le dijeron que ese dojo Seguia abierto y que su dueña Seguia viviendo ahí.

Llevaba quizás muchas horas esperando pero ya había perdido la cuenta, se había encerrado en su mundo de recuerdos.

Sanosuke, yahiko, megumi, el doctor Genzai y sus nietas, Tsubame y kaoru…su pequeña kaoru. Como había dolido todo este tiempo que no había estado cerca de ellos y en especial de ella. ¿Lo estarán odiando? No parecía que lo odiaran cuando se despidió, esta vez de todos, pero si pudo notar una gran tristeza, confusión y sobre todo decepción.

¿Qué seria de sus vidas? ¿Seguirían todos juntos? Algo le decía que no, pero tercamente se aferraba a la idea de que los volvería a ver todos juntos como cuando se fue. Solo que esta vez para recibirlo y no para despedirlo.

Se había preguntado miles de veces como estaría kaoru. Seguro que estaba más hermosa, más fuerte y más adorable que antes. Necesitaba tanto verla, quería recuperar ese amor incondicional y esa protección que el encontraba a su lado, ese cariño inquebrantable que el sabia que existía pero que siempre simulo no notarlo por temor.

Simplemente, la quería de vuelta.

Kenshin levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y vio el celeste puro sin nubes y el brillante sol y en ese momento recordó algo.

Era su cumpleaños.

Como en los años anteriores, Kenshin no le dio importancia, desde que había salido el dojo no lo había vuelto a celebrar, así que había perdido interés en su cumpleaños. Al final, lo único que hacia era echarle un año mas a su debilitado cuerpo.

Sentado en el frío suelo, estiro las piernas para volver a encogerlas y tomar su postura original, acomodo su espada y dejo a un costado su pequeño bolso y se dio un suave masaje en su brazo cubierto por vendas. Si no se equivocaba era mas del medio día, seguro que no faltaría mucho para que llegaran, debía esperar mas, solo un poco mas, para darles la sorpresa de su llegada.

Sin saber que la mayor sorpresa la recibiría el, por parte de una pequeñita que estaba corriendo a una corta distancia de el.

* * *

-Kaori deja de correr en este instante- demando una ceñuda Kaoru.

La niña freno de apoco y se detuvo por completo para darse vuelta a ver a su mamá.

-dale la mano a yahiko- dijo mientras seguía caminando lento.

-pero mama, no me voy a caer-protesto la niña mientras tomaba el hakama de yahiko en vez de su mano. Yahiko era demasiado alto para que la llevara de la mano, como igual a todos los adultos, así que había aprendido a tomarle el hakama a todo adulto que su mama le ordenara.

-solo hazlo- contesto Kabru.

La joven chica sentía una pesadez, que no podía describir, quería llegar a su casa y darse un baño aprovechando que yahiko estaba para cuidar a los niños. Había salido tarde del akabeko, primero, porque el almuerzo había terminado siendo una pequeña fiesta como ella lo había previsto y otra que había querido esperar a que su alumno terminara su turno para regresar ambos a casa.

Algo inusual había ocurrido hoy, y es que en un momento del almuerzo Tae había recordado que hoy era el cumpleaños de Kenshin y haciendo sacar la mejor botella de sake de su bodega, sirvió en copas he hizo un brindis a nombre del pelirrojo. Por todo lo que dijo su amiga, parecía que recordaba frecuentemente a Kenshin. Ella se encontraba sorprendida por este mismo hecho, no era posible que todos se acordaran de el, menos ella, la que se supone que tubo sentimientos mas fuertes hacia el. Estuvo pensativa algunos minutos para luego recobrar su típica alegría para seguir con la reunión, sin darse cuenta que ella no había deseado nada para Kenshin en voz alta. No es que no haya querido, solo que sinceramente no se había dado cuenta que no lo había hecho. Un olvido que solo yahiko noto.

-¿estas de mal humor?-pregunto el moreno mientras miraba a kaori caminar junto a el

-no, solo estoy tremendamente cansada- contesto con sinceridad la chica.

-eso te pasa por hacer demasiadas cosas-

-no es ese tipo de cansancio…-empezó a decir Kaoru.

- ¿a, no? Entonces, ¿cual?-

La chica suspiro sin ver a yahiko, no sabia como decirle que se encontraba cansada emocionalmente, espiritualmente y todas las demás cosas que no tienen que ver con el físico- a ninguno en particular, olvida lo que dije- esta vez si se dio la vuelta a mirarle.

-¿te sentiste incomoda?-pregunto yahiko directamente pensando en cual seria el problema- ya sabes, con el pequeño brindis en nombre de Kenshin-

-¿Qué?- Kabru lo miro asombrada y hasta quizás un poco ofendida- ¿estas loco? Me pareció un gesto muy amable de Tae y un pequeño….-kaoru busco la palabra exacta para referirse a dicho momento- "homenaje" de nuestra amistad hacia el-

-no digas homenaje Kaoru, Kenshin no esta muerto- yahiko miro directamente a su maestra, con el rostro fruncido.

-se que no lo esta, al igual que yo no estaba incomoda- Kabru también lo miro enojada- deja de decir tonterías- parecía que yahiko se sentía muy susceptible cada vez que el tema"Kenshin" salía a flote y parecía disgustado con el hecho que Kaoru no le rindiera culto como antes. Pero el moreno tenia que entender que el tiempo hacia cambiar.

-no peleen- kaori trato de alzar la voz- mami, yahiko no peleen- repetía mientras sus carita se iba volviendo triste.

Yahiko y Kabru miraron a la niña que se había puesto entre ellos, cuando se habían detenido a discutir.

-lo siento kaori- yahiko fue el primero en disculparse- a ti también Kaoru, lo siento-

Kaori voltio ver a su mama para ver que contestaba.

-yo igual yahiko, perdón por reaccionar mal, pero lo que dijiste es una tontería y mis ánimos me ayudan a explotar- lo miro mientras sonreía- tu sabes que soy un desastre-

-no hace falta que me lo aclares-

-no empieces yahiko miyohin- amenazo Kaoru mientras le entraban ganas de reír.

Yahiko simplemente sonrío. El asunto había quedado olvidado.

-Hay que apresurarnos Kaoru, recuerda que hoy tengo clases en el dojo maekawua-

-tu eres el que esta caminando lento- bromeo Kabru.

-ambos están caminando lento- respondió Kaori antes que yahiko—ahora que vamos a ir mas rápido, ¿puedo ir adelante mama?- pregunto con la esperanza de que le dijeran que si, no le gustaba caminar tan lento, prefería correr.

-ve, pero solo caminando- le dio permiso Kaoru. La niña se soltó y dio unos cinco pasos adelante caminando rápidamente mientras movía las manos al compás de su ritmo.

-es muy inquieta- comento yahiko mirando a su "sobrina".

-tu la hiciste así- le respondió Kaoru mirándolo de medio lado- gracias a dios me hace caso y se queda quieta cuando le digo-

Yahiko empezó a carcajear- alégrate que no es como yo que te decía vieja bruja- el chico dio unos cuantos pasos al costado, porque sabia que kaoru le mandaría un puñetazo- cuando me ordenabas hacer algo-

-que ni se te ocurra enseñarle eso- dijo Kabru mientras los señalaba- porque a ella y a ti les lavo la boca con jabón por ser maleducados.-

Yahiko se puso una mano en el estomago, señal de que se había quedado sin aire por tanto reír, calmándose miro a Kaoru- no te preocupes "mama"- hablo con voz infantil y con ironía- te prometo que no lo are-

-confío en ti – dijo Kaoru que mecía a moru porque había despertado de su segunda siesta.

Así estuvieron por veinte minutos, caminando tranquilos hasta que solo faltaba doblar una esquina para llegar al dojo.

Desobedeciendo a su madre kaori, hecho a correr.

* * *

Kenshin se encontraba con los ojos cerrados dándose un masaje en su adolorido cuello cuando sintió que un par de sandalias dejaban de dar pasos abruptamente. Girando la cabeza lentamente abrió los ojos para ver de que se trataba y fue ahí que sintió como un shock eléctrico caía sobre su espalda, mientras sus ojos se habrían grandes.

-¿señor que hace sentado ahí?- pregunto la niña.

Kenshin miro atentamente a la pequeña en frente suyo. Miro su cabello negro trenzado, miro su suave flequillo partido al costado, se fijo en la blancura de su piel, en lo frágil que se veía y por ultimo se fijo en sus ojos azules, los mismos ojos azules que….

-no…- Kenshin quiso decir algo, pero no salía de su impresión

-¿esta buscando alguien de mi casa?- kaori señalo con confianza hacia el gran portón de entrada.

-¿vives ahí?-estas vez Kenshin pudo hablar pero no con naturalidad.

Kaori asintió- ¿que hace sentado en la puerta de mi casa?- volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

Kenshin trato de sonreír-busco a muchas personas- contesto mientras trataba de ponerse de pie sin dejar de ver a la pequeña niña.

-pero solo vivimos yo, mi mama y mi hermanito menor, pero el es muy chiquito y mama siempre lo esta cargando- contaba kaori como si estuviera relatando un cuento –solo somos tres- finalizo.

Kenshin se había quedado absorto mirando a la pequeña que hacia gestos tan conocidos para el – perdón pequeña, pero ¿que fue lo que dijiste?-

Kaori miro seria por un momento al hombre parado frente a ella y le dio mucha riza la cara que tenia, parecía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado y poniendo su mas angelical sonrisa le respondió- que solo somos tres- repitió mientras alzaba tres deditos.

El pelirrojo se hecho para atrás aun mas sorprendido e incluso hasta un poco asustado, no podía equivocarse, esa era la sonrisa de… estaba seguro que esa era la sonrisa de…

-¿Kenshin?-

El pelirrojo levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con ojos azules de nuevo.

Parado frente a el estaban Kabru, con un bebe en brazos y ¿yahiko?

* * *

Kaoru parpadeaba sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo o mejor dicho a quien estaba viendo ¿Qué hacia el de nuevo por aquí? Esperen un minuto, ¿era real?

-no puede ser…- murmuro yahiko que se encontraba mucho mejor que Kaoru, estaba feliz, estaba súper emocionado – no puede ser…- esta vez lo pronuncio mas fuerte. ¡¡¡Era Kenshin!!!

Por su parte Kenshin estaba dejando de lado su repentina parálisis y estaba por empezar a hablar sin saber muy bien que decir cuando la pequeña que lo había dejado fuera de orbita, dio media vuelta y se paro frente a su mama.

-mama, el señor dice que busca muchas personas en el dojo, pero yo le dije que solo vivimos los tres- en un acto de cariño kaori fue hacia las piernas de su mama y se abrazo a una de ellas.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Kenshin clavo los ojos en la niña que se aferraba a las piernas de Kaoru que lo veía sonriente.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Kaoru agacho la mirada para ver a su hija y la volvió a subir para ver aun Kenshin completamente tenso.

¿¡Que fue lo que dijo!?

Para el pelirrojo todo a su alrededor se volvió inerte, solo miraba a la niña que le seguía sonriendo aferrada a las piernas de Kaoru, ni siquiera sentía las preguntas emocionadas que le hacia yahiko, solo podía pensar en lo que había dicho la niña a kaoru.

Lo que le había dicho...

Kaoru acomodo a moru en sus brazos y movió los ojos rápidamente hacia yahiko y hacia el pelirrojo, como el espadachín no contestaba a nada de lo que le decían Kaoru hablo, sin percatarse de que el pelirrojo sentía en su interior que todo se derrumbaba.

-Kenshin ¿estas bien?-

El pelirrojo subió la mirada y la poso en Kaoru, volvió a bajar la mirada y esta vez se percato del bebe que traía Kaoru y ahí estaba otra vez, los ojos del pequeño bebe eran los mismos ojos de Kaoru. Eran azules.

Aun sin poder tragar la noticia, Kenshin miro rápidamente a los tres, primero a kaori, luego miro a kaoru, después al bebe y por ultimo miro fijamente de nuevo a Kaoru con una confusión tremenda en el rostro.

La kendoka solamente lo miraba expectante a que le conteste la pregunta y yahiko quedo en silencio intuyendo lo que le estaba pasando a kenshin..

Esta vez el pelirrojo hablo, enarcando una ceja, porque aun era muy, muy difícil de que su cerebro procese lo que acaba de descubrir. No era porque sea idiota, si no porque le daba miedo a lo que esta simple palabra significaba, lo que esta simple palabra destruía en el.

Destruía sus esperanzas.

-¿mama?-pregunto sin creérselo- ¿le dijo mama?-

Kaoru abrió grande los ojos sin entender del todo porque kenshin parecía tan sorprendido, así que sonriendo con naturalidad, poso una mano en la cabeza de su hija y abrazo a moru- si kenshin, es mi hija- y como toda madre orgullosa se enderezo y mostró mas a moru

-son mis hijos-

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¡¡¡Hola gente linda!!!_

_Ya se, están muy enojados conmigo, pero tengo tantos motivos para explicarles porque tuve que abandonar de un momento a otro mis fics (y eso que deje de leer también... _T-T)

_En uno de esos motivos y el mas importante es que operaron a mi mama y tuve que cuidarla todo este tiempo, estuve fuera de mi casa y mi cuidad, por tres meses (deje en manos crueles y descuidadas a mi pobre computadora y a mis indefensos perros…) así que les pido miles de disculpas._

_Les mando muchos besos a todos los que me dejaron reviews, no tengo tiempo para contestarles a todos y es que ¡¡son muchos!! XD jaja._

_Gracias¡¡¡ gracias¡¡¡_

_Por favor continúen así..._

_En cuanto al fic, me costo de nuevo encontrar el camino, ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien lo que había planeado para este capitulo, pero creo que quedo bien. Cualquier cosa avísenme._

_Por fin se encontraron nuestra pareja favorita y como verán, hasta este momento Kaoru se lo tomo muy bien, es que si se lo ponen a pensar no tiene muchos motivos para sentirse ofendida ya que kenshin jamás le dijo nada, ni ella a el._

_Espero que les guste, de todo corazón.._

_Otra cosa, el botón del teclado que se usa para poner los tildes esta roto, así que hice lo mejor posible para que las palabras salgan bien (con ayuda del corrector de Word) pero algunas palabras como "mama" y "bebe" no tuvieron salvación..T-T…quedan advertidos._

_Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!_


	3. Una visita permamnente

Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenece.

-diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%% : cambio de escena

Capitulo 3: Una visita permanente

El te caliente se deslizaba hacia la taza desde la pequeña tetera que Kaoru cargaba delicadamente en sus manos. El sonido del líquido chocando contra la taza era lo único que la acompañaba dentro de la cocina. Sirvió exactamente tres tazas y las coloco en una bandeja. Se quedo arrodillada algunos segundos mirándolas y luego apoyándose en el tatami se estiro tratando de mirar a kenshin y Yahiko que estaban sentados en el pasillo de afuera.

Esta era una situación extraña, ahora que miraba las tazas se dio cuenta de a quien le estaba sirviendo el te.

Era Kenshin, el mismo kenshin que un día se fue en busca de una vida diferente y que ahora volvió después de que ella se recupero de su partida.

¿Como debía sentirse?

Estaba feliz, de eso estaba segura, pero no era comparable con la misma felicidad que la hubiera caracterizado varios años atrás, cuando ella respiraba por el.

Tomo la bandeja y se levanto tranquilamente, cuando estaba apunto de salir de la cocina, fijo su vista donde estaban sus hijos.

Moru caminaba despacio y Kaori estaba delante de el animándolo a que tomara mas impulso. Pero a pesar de que la pequeña le ponía mucho entusiasmo en mirar a su hermano no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando con mucha curiosidad al hombre pelirrojo que conversaba con Yahiko.

La kendoka sonrío divertida, su hija estaba muerta de la curiosidad, después se encargaría de presentarlos apropiadamente porque conociendo a la niña esta nunca se acercaría por iniciativa propia, era muy tímida y kenshin…bueno, kenshin la había sorprendido.

Después de que Kaoru reconoció que moru y Kaori eran hijos suyos, kenshin enmudeció, se habia quedado de pie con la mirada perdida por algunos segundos para después mirara y sonreírle con mucha calma.

-esto es una sorpresa, Srta. Kaoru- reconoció y después se había quedo mudo de nuevo.

Yahiko fue el que hablo y abriendo el dojo con la copia de la llave que tenia invito a Kenshin a pasar. Este se movió pesadamente y levantando el rostro miro a Kaoru y le hizo una leve reverencia ¿Qué había querido decir este gesto?

Desde entonces habían cruzado muy pocas palabras.

Kaoru volvió a moverse y esta vez camino hacia done estaban los dos hombres, faltando dos pasos para llegar hasta ellos, se dio cuanta que había olvidado el refrigerio para el te.

-me olvide de lo demás- dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en el piso apenada - ya vuelvo-

Adentrándose dentro de la cocina una vez mas, busco en todos lados y no encontró nada de nada. Molesta por no encontrar por lo menos un pedazo de pan, volvió hacia el pasillo donde Yahiko la miraba contento.

-creo que me quede sin nada para acompañar el te, será mejor que valla al puesto de pan-

-Srta. Kaoru, no es necesario que se moleste en hacerlo, para mi el te esta bien a si solo- dijo Kenshin levantando levemente la cabeza para mirarla.

-pero kenshin debes tener hambre- Yahiko le interrumpió- yo iré, camino mas rápido que la busu-

Kenshin se giro a ver a Yahiko con una sonrisa en el rostro, no paso ni medió segundo cuando escucho la vos de Kaoru quejándose.

-¿y de nuevo estas con eso? ¡Deja de decirme busu!- Kaoru arrugo la frente.

Yahiko no presto ni atención al reclamo de su maestra- ya vuelvo, espero encontrar algo mas rico que solo pan- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo hacia fuera.

-no quería causar tantas molestias- Kenshin sostenía la taza de te y miraba hacia el portón del dojo.

-Yahiko esta acostumbrad a hacer mandados- Kaoru camino hasta llegar al lugar donde había estado su alumno y se sentó- volverá en pocos minutos, ya veraz, esta tan acostumbrado a los entrenamientos que se ha vuelto muy rápido- la chica hablo con orgullo mirando hacia el portón también. Se sentía muy relajada. Apoyo las manos en el piso del pasillo y dejo recaer su peso en ellos inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, giro despacio a mirar a kenshin y no se inmuto al descubrir que el la veía fijamente.

-pensé que no volverías- Kaoru solo dejo que las palabras salieran de su boca, nos se sentía tensa ni nerviosa, algo le pasaba o algo había dejado de pasarle.

Kenshin con la taza aun en las manos se encogió de hombros y retiro la mirada de la chica- yo siempre pensé en volver-

Los labios de Kaoru se agrandaron en una sonrisa –eso es bueno-

Después de eso pasaron algunos minutos donde solo se oía la voz de Kaori hablándole a moru.

-su hija se parece mucho a usted-

Kaoru miro sorprendida a kenshin era la primera vez que decía algo directamente se sus hijos ,sonrío orgullosa por la comparación- ¿tu crees?-

Kenshin asintió con tranquilidad- el pequeño solo tiene sus ojos, de ahí...Lo demás es distinto- termino son saber muy bien si lo que había dicho era correcto.

-se parece a su padre- contesto con simpleza Kaoru, observando a moru. El bebe era tan blanco como ella pero a diferencia de Kaoru, moru tenia el cabello castaño y la nariz mas anchita y respingada pero su sonrisa también quitaba el aliento.

Kenshin no hizo comentario alguno cuando escucho la respuesta de Kaoru, se le hacia muy difícil aceptar la realidad, era difícil y tremendamente doloroso.

-y dime ¿Tu también tiene hijos?-

-¿oro?-

Kaoru se tapo la boca gratamente sorprendida- cielos, hace tantos años que no escuchaba tu famoso "oro"- y empezando a reír quedito lo miro con chispeante alegría- te hiciste extrañar mucho kenshin-

Kenshin sintió un suave cosquilleo en la boca del estomago y le devolvió la sonrisa un poco apenado –_"parece que no demasiado, ni en la forma que yo hubiera querido…."-_

-pero no me contestaste ¿tienes hijos?- Kaoru lo miraba contenta, con curiosidad genuina.

¿Como era posible que Kaoru le preguntara tan abiertamente, sin verse afectada, si el tenia hijos? ¿Como era posible si ella era la misma persona que se ponía enferma de los celos cuando el, para picarla, decía que megumi era hermosa?

Kenshin la miraba y no lo podía creer- no he tenido ningún compromiso, Srta. Kaoru-

-¿ninguno? ¿En tantos años?-Kaoru se sorprendió.

Kenshin se puso incomodo- no. Estuve ocupado en otras cosas…- no sabia que decir para que Kaoru cambiara de tema ahora no se animaba a decirle que el único amor de su vida era ella y que jamás se fijo en otra persona. Pero Kaoru había cambiado y sabia reconocer cuando una persona estaba incomoda.

-ya veo. Perdóname Kenshin si te incomode- le sonrío.

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa- no se preocupe Srta. Kaoru-

Sin previo aviso Kaoru se hecho a reír – Kenshin no puedo creerlo…- recién ahora la chica se había percatado de un pequeño detalle en el hablar del espadachín.

-¿que cosa?- contesto el pelirrojo mas sorprendido que nunca, no entendía porque esa reacción – ¿dije algo malo?-

Kaoru se enderezo- aun me sigues diciendo señorita y yo deje de serlo hace mucho- señalo a sus hijos que se encontraban algunos metros mas atrás- ellos son la primera muestra de eso-

Otro balde de agua fría para Kenshin- lo... Lo siento, es que es…difícil acostumbrarse- casi tartamudeo, no sentía fuerzas al hablar, es que Kaoru lo dijo con tanta naturalidad…. ¡acaso ella no podía ver que para el no era natural saber a ciencia cierta que ya la había perdido!- ¿como desea que la llame ahora?-

Kaoru sintió la misma molestia que cuando era una adolescente al sentir a Kenshin tratarla con tanta formalidad – no se, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme "señora Kaoru" porque te pego- bromeo ella- llámame por mi nombre Kenshin, así Kaoru a secas, además ya es hora que me trates de tu , de para a par- Kaoru sonrío- ya somos grandes los dos, ¿en ocho años he crecido bastante no te parece?-

El pelirrojo solo sonrío modestamente y bajo la mirada, cuando el pregunto como debía llamarla estaba preguntando por su nuevo apellido, por el apellido de su esposo, el padre de sus hijos.

Kaoru lo quedo viendo, volviendo a su posición inicial de reposar todo su peso en sus brazos, lo miro profundamente, lo estudio y lo único que vio en primer lugar fue a un hombre cansado, abatido. ¿Cuantas cosas habrá vivido? ¿Qué habrá tenido que soportar? Kenshin se notaba desaliñado y un poco polvoriento, se le estremeció el corazón.

-Kenshin…-lo llamo suavemente – ¿estas bien?- era una necesidad hacerle esa pregunta, como así se alivianara ella misma, sabia que no era lastima lo que sentía al verlo pero aun así, Kenshin se veía tan agotado que en ella volvía todo sentimiento de querer que el pelirrojo este bien, y hasta quizás….de protegerlo.

El le correspondió la mirada y en ella pudo ver algo de ternura- si, estoy muy bien- mintió.

Kaoru solo lo observo.

En un momento se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin tapujos, con cordialidad, sin nerviosismos. Era como si a los dos nada los hubiera afectado en este tiempo, como si siguieran acostumbrándose a estar juntos. Estaban calmados, para ser la primera vez que se veían en tantos años había mucha tranquilidad quizás demasiada, especialmente por parte de la dueña del dojo.

-¡ya llegue!- la voz de Yahiko les hizo voltear a los dos – conseguí galletas y compre una torta- entraba con los paquetes en mano, sonriente y emocionado, Yahiko seguía admirando a Kenshin y su regreso lo ponía tan feliz, que no podía ocultarlo.

-¿una torta?- pregunto Kaoru, cayendo en cuanta que día era hoy –Kenshin ¡feliz cumpleaños!-

-¿¡oro!- Kenshin realmente se sorprendió -¿todavía lo recuerdan?-

Este comentario le sentó muy mal a Yahiko- por supuesto que si, ¿tu también esperabas que te olvidáramos?- contesto con cierta amargura.

-¡Yahiko!- le reprocho Kaoru- ya basta, vas hacer que Kenshin se sienta incomodo, si esta es tu manera de celebrarle el cumpleaños lo estas haciendo mal-

Aun con el ceño fruncido Yahiko se retiro hacia la cocina- iré a partir la torta…-dijo mientras reconocía que se había dejado llevar por su tempestivo carácter pero antes de llegar se volvió hacia su maestra y el pelirrojo – ¡y ni creas que te voy a cantar el feliz cumpleaños!- esto fue una clara muestra infantil de su enojo.

Kaoru se relajo y Kenshin se hecho a reír-a pesar de la apariencia Yahiko sigue teniendo la misma esencia-

-Es un chico increíble- dijo Kaoru sintiendo el orgullo crecer en su pecho – ¿sabes que tiene una reputación excelente? además todos le tienen un gran respeto y todo el mundo anda diciendo que es el numero uno en esgrima en todo Japón-

-¿enserio?- Kenshin pregunto con simulada sorpresa. El esperaba eso y mucho más de Yahiko así que no era una novedad.

-si, pero sabes que es lo que siempre dice…-Kaoru lo miro- que el es el segundo de todo Japón, porque el numero uno eres tu-

Esta vez Kenshin si se sorprendió.

-no sabes lo presente que has estado en la vida de Yahiko, Kenshin, te sigue admirando como no te imaginas- Kaoru sonrío- eres y serás siempre su modelo a seguir, su héroe, el hombre mas grande que ha conocido en toda su vida-

-siempre supe que Yahiko seria grande- El pelirrojo bajo la vista, le hubiera gustado ver a Yahiko transformarse en hombre- y que no cometería mis errores, eso ya lo hace mejor que yo-

Kaoru suspiro- piensa lo que quieras, pero Yahiko te adora y no creo que el siempre tenga presente tus errores, el busca en ti lo mejor, lo que quiere para su vida ¿y sabes? Esta en muy buen camino, así que no creo que los errores valgan mucho aquí- ella había terminado por fruncir el ceño- además…-dijo volviendo a sonreír y esta vez con un poco de picardía- se va a casar...-

-¿¡Yahiko!-Kenshin casi suelta su tacita de te- ¿esta segura?-

-pero claro, y estoy segura que sabes con quien – le guiño un ojo- pero no digas nada, le prometí a Yahiko guardarle el secreto-

-¿es un secreto?- Kenshin se vio un tanto confundido-¿porque es un secreto?-

Kaoru volvió a suspirar – aaaah es una larga historia, pero igual no comentes nada hasta que yo te diga, mira que estoy logrando un milagro haciendo que Misao no haga un gran alboroto a si que, no me lo vallas a arruinar Kenshin- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de suplica que a Kenshin le hizo sonreír.

-Misao….-Kenshin pronuncio con cariño el nombre de su antigua amiga - ¿como esta ella?-

-¿ella quien?-Kaoru se hizo la interesante

-Misao- dijo Kenshin sin entender- Misao makimachi-

Kaoru ensancho mas su sonrisa- Misao shinomori, querrás decir-

-¿¡queee!- esta vez el pelirrojo si derramo un poco de te – ¿lo dice enserio? ¿Se casaron?- a Kenshin casi se le salen los ojos.

-si, hace mas de tres años, se los ve tan lindos pero a la misma vez es tan raro verlos juntos- dijo un poco soñadora.

-no puedo creer que Aoshi se halla animado…-

-¿tu sabias que el estaba enamorado de ella?-

Kenshin asintió- nunca me lo confirmo, pero era mas que obvio, era cuestión de mirlo para darse cuenta que Misao era mas que su protegida- empezó a recordar algunas muestras de afecto que Aoshi había demostrado por la chiquilla- pero sinceramente no lo imagino a Aoshi declarándose y menos pidiendo matrimonio-

-no fue muy romántico si a eso te refieres- dijo Kaoru riendo- es mas fue como una orden jajaja- Kaoru se cruzo de piernas- en medio del aoiya se paro y miro en todo ese tiempo a Okina en vez de a Misao, creo que estaba nervioso-

-eso también es difícil de imaginar…-dijo mostrándose animado.

-pero son felices y eso es lo que cuenta…- dijo Kaoru poniéndose mas nostálgica-ellos dos también cambiaron, Aoshi habla mas y Misao….-hizo un pausa - ¡te mueres si la vez en su kimono rosa!-

Kenshin se hecho a reír- ¿no me diga que usa kimono?-

-claro que si, muchos kimonos y de muchos colores, se corto el cabello y se lo deja suelto. Hasta se maquilla- Kaoru descruzo las piernas- es toda una damita, la mujer de un gran investigador- miro a Kenshin.

-estoy enterado del trabajo de Aoshi, sin duda es muy bueno- Kenshin seguía sonriendo pero esta vez bajo la cabeza.

-no lo se, pero aun no tienen hijos. Misao dice que Aoshi quiere esperar, no se que, pero que aun quiere esperar- la chica puso cara pensativa.

Kenshin solo sonreía mirando a Kaoru. Hacia las mismas muecas que de adolescente cuando no entendía algo, seguía siendo tan bonita.

-¿mami?- la voz de Kaoru los saco a los dos de sus pensamientos y ambos concentraron la mirada en ella. La pequeña al verse observada tan fijamente por aquel extraño se acerco mucho mas a su mama.

-¿que necesitas hija?- pregunto Kaoru acariciando la espalda de su pequeña.

-tengo hambre…-murmuro sin dejar de ver a Kenshin. Kaoru se dio cuenta y pensó que ya era hora de que los presentara, cuando estaba enderezando a su hija para presentársela como se debe, el llanto de moru la interrumpió.

-ay no….-afligida, la maestra se puso de pie y rápidamente se acerco a su hijo, Kenshin que también se preocupo se puso de pie , pero no avanzo porque se dio cuenta que la hija de Kaoru seguía mirándolo, no con desconfianza sino con curiosidad.

-¿se encuentra bien?- el pelirrojo pregunto cuando Kaoru se acercaba con el bebe en brazos.

-si, solo le pico una hormiga…-dijo más tranquila mientras sobaba la piernita de moru- Kaori ten mas cuidado en donde dejas a tu hermano-

-perdóname mama, no me di cuenta…-esta vez la niña concentro su atención en su mama y estiro una manito para tocar la piernita de su hermano.

Kenshin solo miraba en silencio un poco conmovido, pero muy extraño, en si, más que extraño se sentía fuera de lugar.

-¿que paso?- de la cocina salio un preocupado Yahiko- ¿porque esta llorando moru?- el moreno se adelanto algunos pasos para ver a su sobrinito sollozar en los brazos de su madre.

-solo le pico una hormiga…-dijo Kaoru girándose por completo a ver a Yahiko- será mejor que le ponga un ungüento antes de que se le hinche y se le ponga colorado- Kaoru reviso la piernita de su hijo una vez mas y se concentro en tratar de recordar en cual de los cajones había guardado el medicamento.

-¿necesita ayuda?-

Kaoru se exalto al escuchar la voz de Kenshin, había olvidado totalmente que estaba hay – no, no gracias-le sonrío mientras acomodaba mejor a moru que se aferraba a su pecho- estoy bien, me las se arreglar muy bien sola ¿porque mejor no vas a comer la torta que te trajo Yahiko?- sugirió amablemente mientras que miraba a su hija- puedes llevar a Kaori, si quieres- termino sonriendo, al ver a su hija pararse a su lado.

Kenshin inclino la cabeza para ver a la pequeña parada al lado de su mama -hola…-dijo un poco ¿tímido?

-hola- le contesto Kaori

-Kaori, el es un señor mayor ¿Cómo tienes que saludarlo?- dijo un poco ceñuda, reprochando a su hija.

-buenas tardes, señor- respondió algo apenada Kaori, pero miraba a su mama no a Kenshin.

El pelirrojo sonrío- buenas tardes, señorita Kaori- dijo inclinándose un poco para llamar l atención de la pequeña- si quiere usted puede llamarme Kenshin-

-¡Kenshin!- esta vez Kaoru miro ceñuda al pelirrojo- es ella la que tiene que ser educada no tu- pero el pelirrojo no la escucho, es mas, le seguía prestando atención a la pequeña.

-¿de verdad? ¿No te enojas si te llamo por tu nombre?-Kaori sonrío, no necesitaba mas para entrar en confianza.

-no, dime Kenshin-

-¡oigan, no estoy pintada!- reclamo Kaoru que se sentía mas invisible que el aire.

Yahiko se hecho a reír – bueno parece que Kaori encontró otro amigo nuevo- el moreno se divertía, tenia la corazonada que Kaori y Kenshin serian una buena dupla, pero claro esta, si el se quedaba y hablando de eso…¿se quedara?

-oye Kenshin, ¿quieres que te muestre a mi muñeca?- Kaori estaba contenta, y este señor le parecía muy amigable.

-me encantaría conocerla- Kenshin no hacia mas que sonreír. Kaori asintió y en cuestión de segundos desapareció en dirección a su habitación .La niña era agradable, nada sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta que era la hija de la mujer mas agradable y cordial de la tierra.

-no dejes que te tutee, no es correcto- Kaoru no había dejado de mirar seriamente a Kenshin, pero este solamente se encogió de hombros. Ella suspiro, Kenshin seguía dándole poca importancia a los detalles – voy a buscar ese ungüento, no tardo- dijo al ver la batalla perdida y se dirigió a su habitación con moru mucho mas tranquilo.

Kenshin sin poder evitarlo la siguió con la mirada.

-oye Kenshin…-

El pelirrojo no tuvo otra que voltear al sentirse llamado por Yahiko.

El moreno dudo en preguntarle si se quedaría – ven a la cocina a comer pastel, Kaoru no tardara y si vas a entablar una conversación con Kaori es mejor que te encuentre bien sentado y cómodo- dijo tratando de sonreír, no se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre su estadía.

Kenshin correspondió con una leve sonrisa y se encamino por el pasillo, Yahiko lo guío inconcientemente como si esa ya no fuera casa suya, pero algo así lo sentía Kenshin, durante mucho tiempo había caminado, pelado y limpiado por ese pasillo, había visto esas puertas y hasta conservaban los mismos defectos, pero todo se sentía tan lejano tan ajeno a el, como si esa casa hubiera borrado sus recuerdos.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina y Yahiko le cedió el paso y dijo que iría a ver a Kaori porque no era normal que se demorara tanto, una vez que Kenshin se sentó empezó a recorrer con la mirada el recinto y noto muchas cosas nuevas, cosas innovadoras de esta nueva era, sin duda Kaoru había progresado, no quizás de manera asombrosa pero si le había dado toques de modernidad.

Aunque no era costumbre suya tomo la nueva taza de te que le sirvieron y lo bebió sin esperar a que alguien mas se sentara, al decir verdad si estaba hambriento y muy cansado pero no sabia que hacer, porque el había llegado a Tokio con la idea de quedarse, porque estaba mas que decidido a quedarse con Kaoru pero…era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado y no sabia que hacer ahora. Estaba desconcertado y desequilibrado y sentimentalmente destruido.

Distintas voces se escucharon por el dojo y todos se iban reuniendo en dirección a la cocina. Kenshin cerro los ojos y disfruto de esas voces, de ese ruido del lugar en donde estaba, aunque las cosas habían cambiado y había recibido la noticia mas devastadora del mundo y aunque habían nuevas personitas en el dojo Kenshin agradeció el estar ahí, porque sentía que después de mucho había vuelto a su hogar, a su casa, su lugar favorito en el mundo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya había caído la noche y Kaoru miraba un poco asombrada lo rápido que se había congeniado Kaori con Kenshin, no lo había dejado solo ni por un instante y Kenshin le prestaba atención como si la niña fuera una experta maestra.

Moru dormía al lado de ella encima de un pequeño futón mientras que le daba un poco de viento fresco con un pequeño abanico, estaba concentrada mirando a Kenshin y a su hija hasta que Yahiko le hablo.

-¿sabes si se va a quedar?-

-no me ha comentado nada- contesto ella sin inmutarse- ¿tu le preguntaste algo?- dijo mirándolo.

-no-dijo Yahiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos un poco serio-preferí pasarlo bien con el, antes que….-pensó la palabra correcta-…desilusionarme-

Kaoru entendió el mensaje –Yahiko, Kenshin eligió un camino que debemos respetar, lo mas probable es que solo este de visita ¿lo entiendes verdad?-

Yahiko solo guardo silencio y Kaoru supo que eso era una afirmación, siguió hablando pero esta vez sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Kenshin- debemos estar contentos de que haya decidido venir a vernos, eso dice que aun nos quiere y nos recuerda, Kenshin no se a olvidado de nosotros y dudo que algún día lo haga- termino sonriendo.

-Antes…-empezó a hablar Yahiko- tu hubieras hecho lo imposible para que el se quedara Kaoru y ahora hablas como si solo te conformaras en saber que Kenshin te recuerda y listo-

Kaoru frunció el ceño-antes…-dijo con cierta ofensiva – tu mismo lo dijiste Yahiko, antes…-dejo de mirar a Kenshin y se concentro en abanicar a moru- pero ahora mi vida es diferente y Kenshin ya no es el eje de mi mundo- termino un poco enojada.

-Kaoru…- Kenshin se había acercado y la había llamado suavemente.

Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido al ver lo rápido que Kaoru giro el cuello al escuchar su nombre en boca de Kenshin, y es que había sido justamente eso lo que la sorprendió tanto que la hizo voltear así, Kenshin había pronunciado únicamente su nombre sin ningún "señorita" u otra cosa y lo había dicho con tanta calma con tanta suavidad que la estremeció y se sorprendió al descubrir que ese simple gesto la había hecho sentir feliz, muy feliz.

-mmm...Kaoru…- Kenshin se sentía terriblemente raro al llamarla así, tenia un lapso de media hora de duda antes de pronunciar su nombre- ¿me permitiría darme un baño?-

Kaoru sonrío al ver el esfuerzo que Kenshin hacia al llamarla simplemente "Kaoru" y ese gesto le pareció tierno- por supuesto que si Kenshin, es mas te traeré una toalla y una yukata-

-con la toalla es suficiente- dijo Kenshin al ver como kaoru tomaba delicadamente a moru en brazos.

-esta bien, entonces te traeré una toalla nada mas- kaoru se llevo a moru a su habitación y lo recostó en el futon que Yahiko ya había armado para moru, después se dedico a buscar la toalla para Kenshin.

-Te preparo el baño Kenshin- dijo Yahiko moviéndose hacia el baño.

-no hace falta Yahiko lo are yo mismo, no quiero incomodar-

-me incomoda que seas tan modesto, deja que te lo prepare yo y punto- Yahiko lo miro molesto, le fastidiaba tanta cordialidad para con el de su parte, cuando era niño era una cosa pero ahora era otra , quería que lo tratara de igual a igual así como lo hacia sanosuke cada vez que venia a verlos- siéntate y espera a kaoru yo iré a calentar el agua-

Kenshin sonrío, Yahiko seguía siendo igual de rudo.

Kenshin se sentó y vio sonriente como kaori se acercaba despacio a el, parecía cansada y adormilada.

-chau Kenshin, ya me voy a dormir- dijo la pequeña parándose frente al pelirrojo- tengo mucho sueño- dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos con su manita como si a si fuera a quitarse el sueño.

-bueno, que descanse mucho y tenga lindo sueños, señorita kaori- contesto Kenshin, tubo ganas de tenderle la mano pero eso ya era exagerado hasta para el.

-¿porque siempre me dices señorita?-aunque con sueño, la curiosidad de kaori podía mas- no me gusta que me digas señorita, suena feo-

-¿no?- Kenshin fingió sorpresa-entonces te digo kaori-

La niña sonrío suavemente mientras que le venia un gran bostezo, ella muy educada se tapo la boca- así suena bonito-dijo mientras se refregaba de nuevo los ojos- voy a buscar a mi mami- le aviso- chau- se despidió agitándole suavemente la mano.

Kenshin le devolvió el gesto y la siguió con la mirada mientras la niña se iba, la vio caminar hasta la habitación de kaoru donde la chica de ojos azules justo salía. Vio como kaoru la levanto y se la llevo en brazos hasta el otro extremo del dojo. Una vez solo el suspiro.

La pequeña kaori era una mezcla de emoción con ternura y de agilidad con suavidad. Era increíblemente igual a kaoru y eso a el le encanto, era como tener a una kaoru en miniatura no había sido difícil caer en el encanto de esa pequeña parecía que al igual que su madre esa niña tiene un gran poder sobre el.

-Kenshin el baño ya esta listo- llego Yahiko por detrás.

-gracias Yahiko, en unos momentos iré- contesto Kenshin sonriente , como siempre.

-pero el agua se va a enfriar, métete ahora-

-es que estoy esperando la toalla que la señori…que kaoru muy amablemente me ofreció- Kenshin se avergonzó al darse cuenta que aun le costaba llamarla por su nombre-

Yahiko ni siquiera lo noto- de seguro esta ocupada con alguno de los chicos, ya vendrá, ten paciencia-

-no tengo prisa puedo esperar- Kenshin estaba tranquilo

-kaoru es una madre muy dedicada ¿no te parece?- Yahiko se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo contra una columna – creo que es muy sobre protectora-

-era igual contigo, cuando eras niño- Kenshin le sonrío y Yahiko hizo una mueca fingida al ver que era cierto- siempre imagine que kaoru seria así, siempre preocupándose por los demás, era difícil creer que no seria el doble de protectora con sus hijos-

-debe ser raro para ti verla convertida en madre ¿no?-

Kenshin abrió grande los ojos y lo vio con sorpresa Yahiko en cambio estaba tranquilo mirándolo como si el supiera todo lo que el corazón del espadachín sintiera. Gracias a cualquier divinidad que estuviera departe de Kenshin kaoru se acerco y evito que el pelirrojo contestara a la pregunta de Yahiko.

-perdóname Kenshin, pero kaori tenia sueño y debía prepararla para que se durmiera- kaoru venia con la toalla blanca en sus manos- toma ¿esta estará bien?-

-es mas que suficiente, gracias señori…kaoru- se corrigió rápidamente.

Kaoru se hecho a reír- no te preocupes-

-con permiso…- Kenshin bajo la mirada de Yahiko y se retiro a bañarse.

Una vez que Kenshin desaprecio kaoru se giro a ver a Yahiko que seguía en la misma posición en la columna -¿de que estaban hablando?-

-no seas chismosa- contesto Yahiko que recibió un coscorrón- ¡kaoru!-

Kaoru seguía con la mano en posición para volver a golpearlo si es que hacia falta- ¡no seas mal educado!- le regaño-solo quería saber que habían conversado-

-de nada, yo le fui a preparar el baño no tuvimos tiempo-

Kaoru se tranquilizo- voy a terminar de bordad el kimono de kaori -¿tu vas a esperar a que Kenshin?-

-si, yo lo espero aquí, te aviso cuando salga-

Kaoru asintió y se retiro mientras recogía su cabello en un moño.

Mientras tanto Kenshin se estiraba y relajaba los músculos dentro del baño, el vapor del agua lo estaba reconfortando, sin esperar mas se metió al agua caliente y sintió como los huesos de sus rodillas y su columna tronaban. Suspiro y dejo caer todo su peso dentro de la tina, el dolor de su brazo estaba aminorando remojado en el agua pero a pesar del tan esperado relajamiento se estaba empezando a sentir mas cansado todavía. Su mente no podía pensar en nada, sus ojos solo captaban las luces de las lámparas y la niebla producida por el vapor, Empezó a sentir que su cuerpo flotaba y su respiración se tornaba mas pausada había sido un viaje ten extenuante que el solo había esperado parar y descansar pero ahora no sabia si su viaje debía continuar porque veía que el dojo ya no era su hogar, pero aun así había algo que le invitaba a quedarse. No tenia muchas fuerzas en este momento y el lo sabia, estaba cansado, muy cansado tanto que sin darse cuenta Kenshin, se quedo dormido.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y Kenshin no daba muestras de vida, kaoru estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación mientras que Yahiko estaba sentado en el pasillo del dojo sin moverse.

-¿Por qué no saldrá Kenshin?- pregunto kaoru desde su lugar.

-no se, quizás este disfrutando el baño- le contesto Yahiko sin siquiera mirarla.

-pero tanto tiempo, ya no es normal, mejor ve a verlo Yahiko, quizás necesite algo y por vergüenza no quiera pedirlo-

-dejémosle que disfrute sui baño kaoru, ya saldrá el solo-

-¡pero te digo que no es normal! Kenshin jamás se demora tanto en bañarse, ve a verlo Yahiko- kaoru se adelanto hasta estar detrás de su alumno y este se puso de pie

-bueno, bueno, ya voy-

Yahiko camino hasta el baño y toco la puerta varias veces, pero al no sentir respuesta si se preocupo, así que abrió con cuidado y se metió al baño, el vapor ya casi había desparecido y vio la ropa de Kenshin perfectamente doblada junto Con la toalla que Kaoru le había regalado , se metió en el cuarto donde estaba la bañera y ahí vio a Kenshin dormido con la cabeza hacia atrás he inclinado hacia un costado , sin a hacer ruido salio del baño y fue donde kaoru la esperaba parada.

-se durmió- dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto kaoru sin creerlo.

-se durmió, esta dormido- se pasó una mano por sus puntiagudos pelos- Kenshin esta dormido en el agua-

Kaoru se afligió- Kenshin jamás hizo eso…-hizo una pausa- debe estar terriblemente cansado-

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Yahiko mirando seriamente a su maestra

-espera aquí un momento ya te digo lo que vamos a hacer…- kaoru se metió de nuevo en su dojo y saco las llaves de la bodega, se metió dentro de ella y busco en una caja sellada un futon, lo saco y salio. Camino hacia Yahiko y lo miro seriamente – voy a preparar la habitación de Kenshin , tu mientras, ve a despertarlo-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aunque lo había rechazado Kenshin se encontraba solo en el baño colocándose la yukata que Yahiko le puso encima de la toalla.

Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y estaba terriblemente avergonzado.

Yahiko le dijo que saliera que Kaoru quería hablar con el.

Tomo sus cosas del baño y después de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden salio con sus cosas en la mano. Kaoru lo miraba desde el pasillo con sus cabellos recogidos en un moño.

-Kenshin,¿es nueva costumbre tuya dormirse en el baño?- dijo mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo la pelinegra.

-kaoru, yo lo lamento no me di cuenta que…-

-¿que estabas muy cansado?- le interrumpió kaoru-pero no te preocupes te puedes quedar a dormir, te prepare tu antigua habitación- le sonrío.

Antes de que Kenshin le contestara Yahiko se adelanto- mañana podremos salir a desayunar para que veas a algunas personas que te estuvieron extrañando, no tienes porque irte tan rápido, quédate a dormir-

Kenshin guardo silencio y asintió, Kaoru se preocupo de que Yahiko estuviera haciéndolo sentir comprometido.

-tiene que descansar Kenshin, solo por esta noche acuéstate y relájate así como en el baño – y termino en dar una carcajada de la cual Kenshin se contagio.

-muchas gracias- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

Yahiko y kaoru sonrieron, la pelinegra se ofreció en preparar te para los tres pero Yahiko se escuso, el debía marcharse.

-tengo que llevar a alguien a pasear por el río esta noche así que vendré mañana a verte Kenshin, espero que sigas aquí- dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro – los veo mañana , despídeme de los chicos- dijo mientras miraba a kaoru y sin mas se fue cerrando el portón con llave.

Kenshin seguía con sus cosas en la mano y kaoru le dijo que se valla a acomodar mientras ella le preparaba una taza de te.

-toma- le pasó una taza después de que ella termino de prepararlo.

-su te, sabe mejor ahora que antes kaoru- se sincero Kenshin tomando un gran sorbo, estaban sentados frente a la que seria su habitación, lo malo es que kaoru no tenia muchas velas y la habitación de Kenshin estaba a oscuras.

Kaoru se hecho reír por lo que Kenshin le había dicho- si lo se Kenshin, antes era un espanto en la cocina pero ahora aprendí, no soy una experta y mis comidas no se comparan a las tuyas pero por lo menos mis hijos la comen y Yahiko no se burla-

-Yahiko y usted se han vuelto muy unidos ¿no?-

-si, la verdad es que no se que hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado el a mi lado, es un gran apoyo- contesto kaoru con sinceridad.

Kenshin frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente ¿no sabría que hubiera hecho ella si Yahiko no hubiera estado a su lado? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? -¿la ha paso mal, kaoru?-

Kaoru perdió por completo su sonrisa y se concentro en mirar al frente – es una linda noche, parece que no va a llover-

Un premio para kaoru por ser la mejor en evadir un tema. Kenshin no siguió hablando entonces, enmudeció después de que ella se cerro, pero pensándolo bien, ¿ella porque tenia que confiar en alguien que se fue dejándola por cerca de una década?

-lamento mucho festejar tu cumpleaños solo dándote te, Kenshin- kaoru no se sintió incomoda con el silencio pero dedujo que el pelirrojo si , así que volvió a hablar pero con un tema que estuviera muy lejos de su vida privada.

-no se preocupe kaoru, usted no sabia que yo aparecería justo hoy, pero para mi fue una gran sorpresa de que se hayan acordado-

-Fue Yahiko el que se acordó, sinceramente yo me había olvidado- dijo sonriendo- incluso hasta tae hizo un brindis en tu nombre- la pelinegra no se dio cuenta de la estocada que le dio al pobre pelirrojo.

Kenshin sintió una punzada cuando escucho a kaoru decir que se había olvidado, pero tenia que reconocer que era normal, tanto años y con dos hijos…..¿porque debía acordarse de el?

-la señorita tae siempre fue muy amable- Kenshin no sabia que decir.

-señora tae, ahora ella es todo una señora Kenshin- ella dejo su taza de te y le sonrío sinceramente- tienes tanto que ver en este lugar, tienes que volver a ver a tanta gente…- kaoru callo, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, suspiro- es hora de dormir Kenshin, vamos a descansar-

-usted debe cansarse demasiado con sus dos pequeños- dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie y recibiendo la taza de kaoru.

-para nada, ellos nunca me cansan, pero no te niego que si estoy exhausta pero de o que tengo que hacer para que ellos dos estén bien- kaoru no perdía la sonrisa del rostro, parecía una persona cien porcinito positiva.

Kenshin volvió a fruncir el ceño sin que ella se de cuenta .El se refería a que ella debía de estar cansada de cuidar a los niños y ser una ama de casa ya que su marido debía estar trabajando para su familia ¿no? Pero ahora que lo piensa no Abia visto a ningún hombre en el dojo ¿será que su marido salio de viaje?¿ Y porque ella hablo como si en sus hombros estuviera toda la responsabilidad? Esto estaba muy raro…

-bueno basta de charlas- kaoru tomo suavemente las tazas de las manos de Kenshin y el camino hasta la entrada de su habitación ella, lo siguió pero se quedo a una distancia mas que prudente.

-espero que descanses Kenshin –

El pelirrojo le sonrío.

-y espero que no te hayas sentido comprometido a quedarte por todo lo que te dijo Yahiko y porque yo me adelante a prepararte una habitación sin preguntarte antes-

-eso no es para molestarse- dijo Kenshin mientras la contemplaba bajo la luz de la luna- en realidad le iba a pedir una habitación para esta noche, kaoru-

-¿enserio? Que bueno Kenshin, porque realmente necesitas descansar…- ella hizo una pasusa y luego siguió- mañana podrás continuar con tu viaje, con más fuerza y ganas- término sonriendo como si de esa forma le diera mas ánimos.

-en realidad…-Kenshin no supo si debía continuar, pero los ojos expectantes de kaoru lo motivaron y se decidió- yo vino a pedirle una habitación kaoru, para quedarme-

A kaoru de a poquito se le fue borrando la sonrisa y su rostro se transformo en uno de total sorpresa.

-yo volví, pero para quedarme para siempre-

Fin capitulo tres.

_Notas de la __autora:_

_Wuaaa! Kenshin le dijo que se quedaba¡ ni siquiera le pregunto si podía hacerlo! Jajaja_

_¡__Feliz 2011 para todos!_

_Que en este año las cosas sean mejores para los que lo necesiten y para los que les fue estupendamente __¡que sea mucho mejor! Los deseos y los sueños se hagan realidad y que el mundo se encamine por un sendero de paz._

_Son mis mejores deseos de mí para ustedes._

_Los que no me abandonan a pesar del enorme tiempo que siempre me demoro en actualizar por su constancia muchísimas gracias y les recuerdo que puedo demorarme pero nunca abandonar. Confíen en mi._

Un saludo especial para blankaoru, todo mi cariño y deseos de que se recupere están puestos en ella.

_Sin __mas, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y estaré esperando sus comentarios! Mil besotes._

_Nos estaremos leyendo… ¡hasta la próxima!_


	4. Procesando

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión sin recibir nada a cambio.

- diálogos -

_-"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%: Cambio de escena.

Capitulo 4: Presesando…

Era muy temprano, apenas si el sol daba luz, pero kaoru daba vueltas en la cama con cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño Moru, se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, ¿será cierto lo que dijo kenshin? ¿Será que se canso de andar por la vida de un lado a otro?

Debía admitir que dentro de ella se sentía muy rara, no iba a negar que siempre quiso que kenshin volviera con ella y pudieran hacer una familia juntos, vivir juntos y quererse para siempre _–"peor que en un cuento de hadas.."-_ pensó ácidamente.

Pero ahora era diferente, no se podía concentrar en lo que había querido, en su vida actual ya no era ella, sino, ellos. Sus grandes tesoros, sus hijos. Daria lo que sea porque estén bien, tengan lo suficiente y sean felices, por eso, no importaba si a ella se le acaba la vida haciéndolo realidad. Estaba tan compenetrada en lograr sus metas que su amor por kenshin había sido guardado tan bien que presentía que se había perdido por algún lugar de su ser, porque si era sincera con ella misma, la noticia de que el se quedaba para siempre no la a había alegrado ni emocionada, simplemente se había sorprendido…eso era lo único que sintió, sorpresa.

Anoche después de que kenshin le dijo que se quedaba, se quedo muda por algunos segundos. Sonrió con Calma y le dijo -me parece bien kenshin, tu sabes que este va a ser tu hogar cuanto tiempo lo desees.-

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido una de los mejores recibimientos, pero no podía decir más, como que tenía una pequeña espina que no la dejaba confiar por completo en el pelirrojo, tenía la sospecha de que en algún momento sin consideraciones se iría, como lo hizo la última vez. La única diferencia que podía rescatar de estas situaciones es que ella no sufriría de nuevo, no caería en la depresión…después de todo, parecía que había perdido algo especial con respecto a kenshin. El tiempo la había vuelto mas dura…

-no, dura no...- se dijo mientras se ponía boca arriba – menos ingenua, si -Con resignación lanzo un gran suspiro al aire, como si con eso una gran carga se caía de estar encima de ella. Calculando por medio de la luz, Kaoru imaginaba que no faltaría mucho para que Moru se despertara pidiendo el biberón de turno, así que con un poco de pereza se puso de pie. En eso escucho suaves golpes a su tatami y se sorprendió de ver la sombra que estaba siendo tallada por la luz solar, era Yahiko. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió el tatami.

-¿que haces aquí tan temprano?- fue tal la sorpresa de la pelinegra que se había olvidado de saludar correctamente.

-no siempre me dices que tengo que estar muy temprano para aprovechar la fuerza y energía del cuerpo. Pues bien, mírame hoy madrugue- termino de decir yahiko que hoy llevaba una ropa diferente, gi azul marfil y hakama oscuro.

Kaoru enarco graciosamente una ceja y mirando por el hombro a Moru, hizo señas a yahiko para que se alejara de la puerta corrediza así ella lo podía cerrar en silencio.

-¿así? No me digas, ¿y desde cuando me empiezas hacer caso? ¿Que no era que al cumplir los dieciocho eras todo un hombre y mis palabras solo iban a ser cosas inútiles tiradas al viento?- dijo con ironía mientras su alumno metía las manos al bolsillo.

-se cuando tomar buenos consejos, kaoru…-dijo mientras retiraba la mirada de su maestra – y esto es una de esas ocasiones, no hace falta que tenga mas edad para saberlo-

-claro...- ella seguía sonriéndole mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza- yahiko, creo que kenshin aun no se despertó, así que llegaste muy temprano…- dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña carcajada al ver como su alumno numero uno se sonrojaba.

-¡no vine temprano por eso!-

-claro que no, solo es toda una casualidad ¿verdad?-

-deja de burlarte, ¡te digo que no!- yahiko esta vez se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza totalmente ofendido o en todo caso, totalmente descubierto.

Kaoru dejo de reírse y coloco una mano en los brazos cruzados de yahiko – deja de hacer berrinches y hazme un favor- le dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de mala gana.

-vea la habitación de kenshin y mira si esta despierto-

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-

Kaoru frunció el ceño -porque ya no es correcto, soy una señora casada. Además tengo que hacerle el biberón a Moru.-

Yahiko dejo caer los brazos y la miro seriamente- ya no estas casada, deja de ser tan prejuiciosa-

-¡eso a ti no te importa!- en cierta forma, kaoru se sintió ofendida- sigo casada con todas las leyes y yo me voy a comportar como se debe, que me hayan abandonado no quiere decir que pierda la moral ¿entendiste?-

Yahiko la miro mas seriamente que antes- nunca te trate de inmoral…-el chico enmudeció, prefirió dejar el tema así como estaba- esta bien, yo iré, pero trata de no ser tan neurótica-

-¡no soy ninguna neurótica yahiko!- contesto la kendoka de mal humor.

-te estas comportando como una...- empezó a girarse para irse por el lado contrario por donde se iría kaoru- si no te das cuenta, es kenshin la persona con la que se supone vas a ser "inmoral"- eso sus manos y los dedos para hacer el gesto de comillas cuando dijo la palabra inmoral, después encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con una expresión mucho mas suavizada le dijo – ósea, es solo kenshin- y termino de girarse y se marcho.

Kaoru se quedo de pie en el pasillo, todavía se notaba los rastros del mal humor que tenia. Para ella no importaba si era kenshin o si era un hermano, un vecino, tío, sobrino…no importaba. Era hombre y eso era suficiente para mantenerse alejada. Era hombre y para su mala suerte, un hombre que fue muy especial en su vida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bostezo sin poder evitarlo mientras comprobaba en su piel la temperatura de la leche del biberón. Era perfecta. Salió de la cocina y miro a yahiko recargado en la pared de su habitación.

-Moru sigue dormido- dijo mientras que con un movimiento de cabeza le señalaba la pequeña abertura que había hecho en la puerta corrediza.

Kaoru miro y se quedo de pie en su lugar.

-Kenshin también sigue dormido-

Eso si le extraño a la kendoka- ¿enserio? Que yo recuerde el siempre era el primero en levantarse-

-parece que ya no- dijo el chico mientras estiraba los brazos – ¿notaste que kenshin cambio?-

-¿en que sentido?- pregunto con calma.

-esta anciano-

-¡yahiko! Tampoco es para que exageres…-la chica le dio una mirada severa a su alumno- no te voy a negar que parece que estos años han sido muy duros para él, pero no sabemos por todo lo que habrá pasado y eso se tiene que notar en el cuerpo-

-si, supongo…- El moreno cambio de tema y se cruzo de brazos al mirar a su maestra – ¿que te toca hacer hoy?-

-no mucho realmente, a kaori le toca escuela-

-bueno hoy que no vaya- dijo son miramientos.

-¿y porque?- pregunto sorprendida.

-ayer cuando fui a buscar a tsubame, les conté a ella y tae que kenshin volvió. Le van a hacer como una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida en esta mañana así que supongo que durara mucho. Es mejor que kaori no vaya así te puedes relajar y no te tienes que estar preocupando en ir a buscarla-

-¿les contaste?- kaoru se sorprendió.

-si, que tiene de malo ¿tenia que ser un secreto?-

-supongo que no, pero no se… ¿kenshin tendrá ánimos para ir a una fiesta?-

Yahiko sonrió de lado – no va a ser muy grande kaoru, ¿no recuerdas los pocos amigos de kenshin?- dijo mientras recargaba mas su peso en la pared- entre toda esa cantidad tae va a escoger a los mas cercanos incluso- era obvio que estaba hablando con ironía- va a ser algo bastante intimo-

Kaoru sonrió- esta bien, kaori faltara hoy, pero….- y se puso seria y lo apunto con el dedo- las clases que tienes que dar en el otro dojo no se cancelan ¿entendiste?- su mirada era muy seria- por mas enfiestado que estés, tu cumples con tus obligaciones-

-Por supuesto - yahiko hizo una mueca- ni siquiera tenias que recordármelo-

-mas te conviene- dijo la chica mientras se ponía las manos a la cadera, en eso se empezó a escuchar balbuceos que pronto se iban a transformando en sollozos. Esta demás decir que Moru se había despertado y con hambre. La kendoka abrió la puerta y miro a yahiko- bueno te toca a ti despertar a kenshin. A mi déjame cambiarme y que cambie a los chicos y estaré lista- con una pequeña sonrisa cerro por completo la puerta de la habitación

Yahiko asintió con la cabeza antes de que su maestra se encierre y se encamino a la antigua habitación del pelirrojo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hace tanto, pero tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo como estaba ahora, pero pensándolo bien no era comodidad lo que realmente sentía sino paz, por fin sentía paz. Aunque ahora su habitación olía un poco a humedad y a añejo se sentía acogido.

Kenshin estaba recostado boca arriba contemplando con calma el techo y el color de pintura de esa habitación , se notaba a simple vista que la habían renovado pero no habían cambiado de color, seguía siendo el mismo, tenia los mismos muebles pero el futon era nuevo y las sabanas también. No había podido evitar preguntarse de quien era la yukata que tenia puesto, le quedaba bien, un poco larga quizás. No tenia ganas de levantarse, quería quedarse todo el día en cama, algo inusual en el pero que venia perfectamente bien a su estado de animo...porque, si, estaba en su hogar, estaba con la gente que quería, estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba pero esta mujer ya estaba casada, había formado una familia. Esta mujer por la que daba la vida, se había olvidado de el…. aun así el, había decidido quedarse.

¡Pero que estúpido!

¿Y que se supone que va a hacer? ¿Hacer el papel de enamorado secreto mientras miraba a kaoru ser feliz en brazos de otro hombre? ¿Tragarse la bronca de ver que ella vivía cada día mirando con amor a ese otro y viéndolo a el como un amigo al que tiene que albergar nuevamente? ¿Iba a tragarse el dolor de ver a esos hermoso niños crecer con la tortuosa idea de que pudieron haber sido suyos?...

Sinceramente, era un estúpido…

-cometí un error…nuevamente- murmuro mientras tapaba sus ojos decepcionados con un brazo, el mismo que tenia vendado- ¿será que algún día podre hacer algo bien con respecto a ti, kaoru?- Últimamente le pelirrojo había tenido la idea de que todo lo que estaba relacionado con kaoru lo hacia mal, y no era a propósito sino que parecía que toda decisión que tomaba donde se la involucraba a ella, le salía mal, era incorrecta o simplemente kaoru salía lastimada.

Kenshin salió de su letargo cuando escucho la voz de yahiko nuevamente, hace un poco mas de media hora había venido pero como el se sentía tan cómodo había decidido hacerse el dormido.

-si, yahiko pasa- contesto el pelirrojo a la misma vez que se incorporaba.

-buen día- saludo el moreno.

-buenos días yahiko- kenshin le dio una suave sonrisa mientras que el chiquillo lo miraba tranquilamente.

-tienes que cambiarte rápido kenshin, debemos salir-

-¿A dónde?- el pelirrojo estaba realmente curioso.

-vamos al Akabeko. Hay una pequeña sorpresa que te preparo tae-

-¿una sorpresa?- kenshin seguía curioso- ¿de la señorita tae?-

-¡deja de hacer preguntas y ve a cambiarte hombre!- sin dudas no era el amo y señor de la paciencia.

Kenshin sonrió apenado – no entiendo como la señorita tae supo de mi estadía en el dojo, ayer fui cuidadoso y no deje que nadie que me pudiera reconocer, me viera-

-yo se lo conté, ¿se supone que tenia que ser secreto?- yahiko se empezó a poner de mal humor, seguro si kenshin decía algo como, "no quería inquietarlos ya que me voy a quedar poco tiempo" no estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer ,pero que el pelirrojo recibiría mas que un fuerte golpe eso era un hecho.

-no para nada, pero hubiera preferido que no se tome ese tipo de molestias por mi- El pelirrojo ya se encontraba de pie y miraba donde había puesto la toalla de anoche para ir a asearse.

-esta contenta de que hayas vuelto, además parece que tenía ganas de abrir un nuevo sake, así que digamos que somos su especie de experimento-

Kenshin rio suavemente- ya veo, la señorita tae no pierde oportunidad de sacar algún tipo de ganancia-

-es señora ahora-

-¡ah! ¡Cierto! Kaoru me había comentado sobre eso….- kenshin se enrollaba la toalla en el brazo distraídamente.

-cámbiate con tranquilidad, aun es temprano- yahiko se paro en la puerta – pero si no los despertaba a esta hora kaoru jamás saldría a tiempo- empezó a cerrar la puerta y con una sonrisa traviesa miro a kenshin – como sabe que va haber fiesta, se va arreglar y solo buda sabe cuanto puede durar esa mujer frente al espejo- y cerro la puerta.

_-"con lo bonita que esta kaoru, dudo que mucho..."-_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras desvendaba su brazo y revisaba la herida. _–"parece que esta cerrando correctamente, en unas semanas podre dejar la herida al aire libre"- _se quedo en silencio unos minutos y después salió de su habitación procurando que la herida quede encubierta.

_-"kimono rojo o kimono rosa mmm…-"_kaoru pensaba en que kimono ponerle a su hija mientras le peinaba los cabellos a kaori.

-mamá, ¿hoy puedo llevar suelto el pelo? – pregunto la niña mientras jugaba con diferentes peines.

-pero si lo llevas suelto no vas a estar tranquila, los pelos se te vana ir a la cara hija- contesto kaoru que ya había comenzado a hacerle una trenza.

-pero quiero llevarlo suelto, nunca puedo tenerlo suelto, por favor mamá…- rogo kaori.

-¿y si lo llevas suelto pero con una vincha?- kaoru rebuscaba en una caja con lindos adornos- ¿Qué te parece el de pequeñas mariposas?-

-¿el que tiene mariposas blancas y rosadas?- kaori se toco la cabecita, emocionada, como si ya llevara la vincha puesta- ¡si mamá, esa vincha me gusta mucho!-

Con cuidado y llevando el flequillo de kaori hacia los costados y detrás de las orejas, le coloco la fina bincha con mariposas- ya esta, así no te molestara el pelo en la cara- se fijo en las mariposas rosadas y tomo una decisión – y hoy llevaras el kimono rosado-

La pequeña que jugueteaba con las mariposas en su cabecita se volvió a mirar curiosa a su mama – pero el kimono rosa me lo pongo solo cuando viene mis abuelos o vamos a comer a un lugar nuevo…- abrió grandes sus ojos azules y los fijo en su mamá- ¿van avenir mis abuelitos?-

_-"espero que no…"-_ inmediatamente de pensar eso kaoru se regaño, a pesar de todo eran familia y por desgracia eran los únicos parientes que les quedaba a sus hijos – no amor, pero si vamos a salir y quiero que te veas bonita-

Kaori sonrió- bueno mamá-

La kendoka sonrió y repaso mentalmente donde había dejado la ropa de Moru, también pensó en lo que se pondría ella, no quería ir demasiado arreglada porque no era su estilo pero si iba a lo despreocupado seguro que tae le daba un buen sermón de que era mujer y las mujeres siempre debían verse lindas que debían conservar la línea y no sabia que otras cosas mi.

Así que soltando a kaori, tomo el kimono y empezó a ponérselo a su pequeña hija mientras Moru se llevaba unas cintas a la boca al costado de su mama.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-te dije que kaoru era una tardona- yahiko estaba sentado en el piso del dojo a lado de un kenshin que se reía tranquilamente.

-parece que se le complica un poco con los chicos o ¿no?-

-si, pero ve y pídele que te deje ayudarla, se vuelve histérica…- yahiko suspiro- no deja que nadie la ayude, siempre quiere hacerlo todo ella sola-

Kenshin lo miro atento y sonrió suavemente – entonces, kaoru no cambio de esencia a pesar de tantos años…-

El chico lo miro sorprendido, pero cuando iba a decir algún comentario kaori salió con Moru.

-¡yahiko!- grito – ¡hola kenshin!- se quedo de pie mirando sorprendida y alegre la niña.

-¿y tu mama?- le pregunto medio molesto el moreno.

El espadachin solo sonrió al ver a la niña que lo había conquistado con su inocente ternura.

-ya sale- la niña miro al pelirrojo- ¿no te fuiste a tu casa, kenshin?-

-este…- no sabia como simplificar la verdad de porque seguía en ese lugar- yo bueno...-

-kenshin se va a quedar con nosotros desde ahora, kaori- para la suerte del espadachín, justo en ese momento kaoru salía de la habitación.

-¿y porque? ¿No tienes una casa?- una niña curiosa sin duda.

-este…- de nuevo el pelirrojo no sabia que decir.

-el antes vivía en este dojo junto con nuestros otros amigos, hija- kaoru miraba curiosa a su pequeña, la verdad era que se sentía bastante sorprendida algunas veces con las preguntas que hacia esa niña para la edad que tenia.

-¿antes vivía aquí?- kaori ladeo la cabeza y miro al pelirrojo con sorpresa y extraña curiosidad – ¿y porque te fuiste? ¿No eras feliz aquí?-

Esta demás decir que todos los presentes se sorprendieron de eso, era como si la pequeña tuviera cierto conocimiento de los sucesos anteriores que se había dado en ese dojo. Kaoru no se sorprendió tanto como los demás, ella sabia muy bien la razón de esa pregunta y tenia más que ver con el padre de la niña que con la partida del pelirrojo.

-no es eso kaori...- esta vez kenshin si abrió la boca aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía decir.

-¿nunca te dijeron que a las niñas tan preguntonas les salía pelos en la lengua?- yahiko noto que la cosa estaba empezando a ponerse tensa así que saco a relucir una de sus mejores destrezas…el burlarse.

-¡eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no soy ninguna niña preguntona!- kaori dejo de prestarle atención a kenshin y empezó a acalorarse mirando a yahiko.

-¿como que no? Es mas creo estar viendo un par de pelitos hay dentro – dijo mientras se inclinaba para señalar la boca de la niña.

Kaori se hizo para atrás y se cubrió la boca con las mejillas coloradas- eso es mentira….- pero para estar mas segura se toco disimuladamente la lengua con los dedos y se calmo al no encontrar nada- ¡yahiko me estas mintiendo!-

-claro que no, si sacas la lengua ahora veras que ya tienes pelo y que pronto te saldrán pelos en los dientes también- yahiko tenia una sonrisa que daban ganas de golpearlo.

Kaori uso la única estrategia que tenia en momentos así, cuando veía que no podía ganarle a yahiko -¡mamá! ¡Yahiko me esta molestando!-

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza y se adelanto para cargar a Moru- ya basta- bajo al piso de tierra y miro a su hija para que la siguiera- vamos hija, no le creas lo que dice yahiko, son solo bromas que a el le gusta hacer-

Kenshin se hizo un lado para que kaoru pudiera pasar con el bebe en brazos y para poder ver como sus ojos brillaban al mirar muy enojada a un yahiko que se seguía riendo de la mayor de sus hijos.

– bueno es mejor irnos, antes de que ella vuelva hacer preguntas incomodas ¿no?- sonrió, tan tranquila como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-_"¿solo nosotros...?"-_ kenshin pensó que hoy seria el día en que conocería al esposo de kaoru y se quedo mirando un poco pensativo la puerta de la habitación de la mujer, todo indicaba que el marido de ella, había salido de viaje. _–"eso se puede considerar como buena suerte"-_ pensó, mientras se relajaba al ver que no sucedería ninguna situación incomodo durante ese día, claro, dejando de lado las preguntas de kaori.

-¿kenshin?- kaoru lo llamo al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía de su lugar.

-perdone kaoru…- el sonrió y camino para juntarse con ellos.

Salieron del dojo los cinco juntos y kenshin se pregunto como seria ver la cuidad de nuevo, no había visto mucho cuando llego, pero lo principal era lo que seria ver a los suyos de nuevo, a sus antiguos amigos. El viaje hacia el centro de Tokio había sido relajante y divertido entre las peleas de kaori con yahiko y algunos comentarios de kaoru sobre estos ocho años que habían pasado. Cuando el pelirrojo puso el primer pie en el centro de la ciudad todo lo que vio fue nuevo, sin dudas las estructuras habían cambiado mucho, ya no estaban los puestos de mercaderes que el recordaba y sin duda la gente también estaba diferente, había también mucha gente que el no conocía, mercancía nueva, puestos nuevos, nuevos edificios, luz eléctrica...todo era relativamente nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta kenshin se fue retrasando mientras sus curiosos y sorprendidos ojos iban recorriendo de par en par la nueva cuidad, la única que se dio cuenta de esto fue kaoru que lo miraba modestamente y sonreía para sus adentros.

-kenshin no llegaremos a tiempo si te sigues retrasando de esta manera- le dijo mientras sonreía.

El pelirrojo la miro sorprendido- perdone es que, jamás pensé que vería a Japón así…-

Kaoru estaba tentada a decirle que gran parte de esto se debía a el, pero algo la detuvo, seguro que era ese sentimiento de que aun kenshin no se sentía capaz de darse algo de crédito por tanto sacrificio – si es impresionante todo esto, parece que todos van a tener mejor vida con pasar el tiempo- y le mostro una amplia sonrisa – pero mejor hay que apresurarnos, nos deben...- se retracto- te deben estar esperando con demasiadas ansias, ¡apúrate!-

Kenshin apresuro el paso y se puso de igual a igual con kaoru, ella llevaba a Moru en brazos .El pequeño en cierta forma no le hacia mucho caso, lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero kenshin si lo miraba directamente y aparte de ver ese azul profundo en sus ojos, no veía mucho de kaoru en el…

-ya llegamos-

Kenshin dejo de mirar a Moru y levanto los ojos y miro el rostro sonriente de la kendoka, ella le señalo la dirección donde debía mirar y kenshin se sorprendió mas de lo que hubiera creído.

Era un edificio bastante ancho de ladrillos perfectamente pintado de rojo, con dos pisos y en la parte del medio había un letrero de metal marrón y dorado que decía "Akabeko".

Esto definitivamente no era lo que el había dejado – Es muy grande -murmuro el pelirrojo sin saber que mas que decir.

-¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?- le interrumpió yahiko- que aun siguen conservando el mismo sabor de siempre...- se notaba a leguas que estaba orgullosos de ese lugar, en el cual, el había trabajado durante años.

-bueno entremos- dijo la pelinegra agarrando la mano de su hija

El pelirrojo dejo que todos se adelantaran a el, kaoru lo noto titubeante así que dejo que el se tomara su tiempo y una vez que kenshin atravesó las puertas de roble y la típica cortina que cubría la entrada miro una mezcla de dos mundos….ya al comienza del restaurante se podían ver unas cuantas mesas y sillas accidentales adornadas con manteles blancos y plantas de masetas pero más al interior se podía ver la tradicional cultura japonesa con tatamis y mesas para arrodillarse, una larga escalera al lado izquierdo mostraba la entrada hacia el segundo piso y hacia el lado derecho, había un flameante mostrador, pintado y barnizado perfectamente, rodeado de plantas y pergaminos con freses celebres en japonés.

La misma gente que entraba ahi ya no era tan igual que en su antigua época, se veía que eran mas formales y hasta mas adinerados quizás. Pero en medio de toda esa novedad y cierto lujo kenshin vio moverse una silueta conocida, una mujer y si no se equivocaba ella tenia que ser tae, claro que era tae, ¿quien más podía estar viniendo con una sonrisa de par en par y con los brazos abiertos?

-¡Kenshin! ¡No puedo creerlo eres tu kenshin!- Tae se acercaba contentísima de la vida- ¡siempre supe que regresarías pero nunca pensé que tardarías tanto!- tae le agarro fuertemente las manos en señal de alegría- me pone muy contenta verte, te vez muy bien, espero que ahora ya no nos desilusiones y te vallas ¿verdad?-

Kaoru rodo los ojos, pero claro que ella era tae, la indiscreción podía apoderarse de vez en cuando de su amiga.

Kenshin sonrió un poco avergonzado- mi intención no fue jamás desilusionarlos tae-san- y después se encogió de hombros- pero parece que no soy bueno haciéndolo realidad-

-¡pero eso no importa! Con tal de que ahora te quedes con nosotros…- Tae le soltó una mano y le dio palmaditas a la otra que tenia sujeta. Kaoru estaba tentadisima a pedirle a su amiga que dejara de incomodar a kenshin con tantas cosas pero no se animo, porque en verdad kenshin no se veía del todo incomodo. En eso una silueta más pequeña y delgada se acercaba a paso lento.

Kenshin se dio vuelta y se encontró de cara a cara con tsubame, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar dejar caer uno de sus labios ante la sorpresa de ver a la jovencita que tenía en frente. Sin duda había crecido, al igual que yahiko, no se podía ver el rastro de la niña ultra tímida y cohibida que era antes.

-buenos días Sr Himura- saludo ella educadamente- ¡me alegra tanto verlo!- tsubame estaba enfundada en su traje occidental de camarera con sus zapatitos negros de charol y sus guantes de encaje no tan finos en las manos- me emocione mucho cuando yahiko me conto que usted había vuelto y que esta viviendo nuevamente en el dojo- ella dirigió sus ojos hacia su novio que la miraba muy complacido- espero que encuentre todo muy familiar y se sienta cómodo-

-gracias, todo es un poco nuevo debo decir- kenshin no sabia muy bien que hacer, no sabia si darle la mano o simplemente hacerle una reverencia, eligió la ultima – usted a crecido mucho señorita tsubame casi no la reconozco-

-¡ha! Eso es por estas ropas- dijo en broma- pero cuando me vea más "normal" seguro que notara que no he cambiado mucho que digamos – y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

Kaoru sonreía ante el buen recibimiento que tenían con el pelirrojo, se notaba que todos habían guardado muy buenos recuerdos de el y que en cierta forma lo habían estado esperando, otra personita que también observaba todo con una curiosidad impresionante era kaori.

-¿todos conocían ya a kenshin?-pregunto la niña al ver como todos le hablan con tanta familiaridad.

Tae se agacho y le acaricio la cabecita a la niña- pero claro kaori, el fue un gran amigo de todos especialmente de tu mamá- kaoru clavo sus ojos en tae como advertencia- pero el tubo que hacer un largo viaje y ahora vuelve con nosotros- tae no levanto la vista, podía sentir la fuerza de la mirada de kaoru en ella.

Kaori miro a kenshin de nuevo y le sonrió – entonces kenshin yo te digo ¡bienvenido a casa!-

El pelirrojo no pudo describir como esas palabras de esa niñita lo habían hecho sentir y kaoru tampoco pudo describrir su asombro por esas palabras, esas mismas palabras que ella había pronunciado para darle entender al pelirrojo que estaba en su hogar una vez que había terminado la pelea en Kioto y el había vuelto al dojo sintiéndose un extraño nuevamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos conmovidos, otros sorprendidos y una sola persona incomoda y confundida.

-¿Porque no te vas sentando en una mesa de ese lado?- señalo tae una mesa tradicional que se veía muy amplia y tenia un cartelito que decía que estaba reservado- ahora mismo les estaré sirviendo, tengo que organizar todo en la cocina y salgo para quedarme con ustedes todo el tiempo que quiera- tae seguía siendo una mujer muy positiva.

Tsubame estaba por guiarlos pero yahiko le hizo un ademan señalando que el se encargaría de todo, la muchacha hizo una reverencia – yo también debo ayudar a tae en esto y después podre quedarme con ustedes, excúsenme un momento por favor- la muchacha era muy educada.

Kenshin les hizo saber que por el no había ningún problema y que no tenían que cambiar sus planes por el. Obviamente fue callado por la dueña del restaurante y regañado por yahiko. Todos se dirigieron hacia su mesa reservada y se fueron acomodando, kaoru y kenshin quedaron enfrentado y yahiko quedo al lado de kaori. Moru seguía cómodamente sentado en el regazo de su mama.

-Parece que el doctor Genzai se va a tardar un poco- dijo yahiko mientras se relajaba poniendo los codos sobre la mesa.

-seguro que tuvo alguna urgencia de último momento- aclaro kaoru mirando hacia la puerta del restaurante.

-¿aun sigue ejerciendo?- pregunto el pelirrojo, no se atrevía a decir que por cálculos el deducía que el doctor Genzai ya estaba muy viejo para seguir practicando la medicina, pero kaoru lo adivino- es por ahora, aun esta esperando que su reemplazo pueda encontrar un reemplazo y pueda venir a vivir nuevamente a Tokio- dijo sonriendo divertida- parece que en Aizu Megumi esta teniendo problemas para dejar a toda la gente que ya se acostumbro a ella-

-¿la señorita Megumi vive en Aizu?- kenshin estaba sorprendido

-si se fue un tiempo después de que tu lo hicieras, decidió buscar a alguien de su familia y poder seguir estudiando mas sobre lo novedoso en la medicina occidental. He escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre ella y parece que es muy querida y respetada-

-Megumi ayuda a mi mamá para que nazca mi hermanito Moru- dijo kaori que no puedo evitar meterse en la conversación de los mayores.

-¿eso es verdad?- pregunto kenshin.

-si, Megumi me ayudo en los dos nacimientos. Venia a hacerme una revisión cada mes en cada embarazo y me ayudo los primero meses con ambos.- acaricio la cabeza de cada una de sus hijos- hubiera estado muy perdida sin ella, aunque el doctor Genzai me ayudo muchísimo también, lo de Megumi fue especial- se notaba un brillo de verdadero cariño en los ojos de kaoru cuando hablo de Megumi- se comporto mejor que una amiga y se lo agradezco tanto-

Kenshin escucho sorprendido todo, porque si mal no recordaba ellas no eran "amigas" exactamente- me alegro tanto de que por fin se pudieran llevar bien-

-fue fácil- dijo kaoru riéndose- creo que le di demasiada lastima para que dejara de ser tan perversa conmigo- y se hecho a reír, yahiko también lo hizo. Kenshin no entendió el chiste, es mas no le hizo chiste ¿demasiada lastima?

-después te lo explicare bien, kenshin – le dijo al ver la cara de no entender nada del espadachín. El solo sonrió y pregunto por una persona que le sorprendió que no estuviera hay, y que seguramente estaría moliéndolo a golpes desde el primer momento que lo hubiera visto.

-¿Sanosuke no va a venir?-

-¿sano? El ni siquiera sabe que tu estas en Tokio en este momento- dijo con calma kaoru.

-¿no le avisaron?-

-no tenemos como- respondió yahiko- el no vive aquí desde hace muchos años-

El espadachín abrió grande los ojos en total sorpresa.

-se fue a recorrer el mundo- dijo kaoru mientras dejaba a Moru sentado en el tatami- nunca sabemos donde esta, el manda cartas con una dirección en donde le podemos contar como estamos, pero si le escribimos mas de dos veces a esa misma dirección siempre nos regresan la carta al no encontrar destinatario.-

-parece que el muy infeliz no se puede quedar quieto- dijo yahiko.

-no lo llames de esa manera yahiko- le reprocho kaoru.

-así que se fue- kenshin sonrió profundamente- eso es lo que el siempre quiso hacer, buscar nuevas aventuras y conocerse a si mismo. M e alegra tanto que lo haya podido lograr-

Yahiko y kaoru lo miraron y kaoru comprendió que no había que explicarle su forma de actuar así como lo tubo que hacer con Megumi, parecía que esos dos, conocían mejor que ellos al errante Sanosuke.

-pero vino muchas veces a vernos- dijo kaoru- el conoce a los chicos- no pudo evitar emitir que estuvo con mala cara en su matrimonio y que también estuvo presente cuando su marido la abandono y que con sus pocas fuerzas lo retuvo para que no lo buscara y lo matara a golpes como el quería hacer.

-Sanosuke aunque no quiera admitirlo le gusta formar parte de las alegrías de los demás- dijo kenshin

-si es todo un sentimental- dijo con burla yahiko- también me entere que fue a ver Megumi varias veces-

-¿enserio?- kenshin se hizo el sorprendido- eso es una noticia nueva-

-¿quieres saber una verdadera noticia?- empezó con burla kaoru guiñándole un ojo a kenshin- ¿sabes quien esta próximo a casarse?-

Yahiko empezó a ceñir el entrecejo mientras se ponía colorado, por su parte kenshin se presto a la broma de kaoru, ya que el sabia que yahiko estaba por pedirle matrimonia a tsubame.

-kaoru te lo advierto, no abras tu bocota…- amenazo el chico, pero en vez de verse temeroso, tenia una expresión que daba risa.

-¿pero que es lo que dije?- kaoru fingía muy bien su papel de inocente- yo aun no di nombre sin dije nada ¿porque te pones tan nervioso?- kaoru miro al pelirrojo- ¿verdad que su comportamiento es muy raro kenshin?-El, por su parte simplemente se reía bajito.

En un momento a otro en medio de esa broma se sintieron unos rápido pasos y una niña de unos doce años con un kimono rojo y con cabello castaño en una media cola se paro abruptamente frente a ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron en cierta medida pero dos se relajaron en menso de un segundo, excepto kenshin que seguía mirando con curiosidad a esa niña.

-hermano ken- grito y dejando descuidadamente sus sandalias en el piso corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo que aun estaba sentado mirándola perplejo- me gusta volver a verte hermano ken-

Kenshin aun no entendía nada y en eso la vos de kaori llamo su atención.

-¡kenshin! ¿Eres hermano de Ayame?- la niña estaba sorprendidísima de su nuevo descubrimiento- ¡nunca me lo dijiste!-

-no kaori- le corrigió su mamá- no son hermanos de verdad, solo que Ayame quiere a kenshin como si fuera su hermano- kaoru dijo con calma mientras le acomodaba algunos cabellos detrás de las orejas.

-¿Ayame?- Pregunto kenshin al ver que la niña no lo soltaba – ¿eres tu la pequeña Ayame?- quizás si kaori no se lo hubiera dicho, el jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

-y yo soy la pequeña Zusume- dijo otra voz enfrente de ellos. Kenshin giro la cabeza y miro a otra niña muy bonita con un kimono amarillo suave y el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio – no puedo creerlo, de verdad eres tu hermano ken- dijo mientras se le llenaban de lagrimas los ojos.

-Zusume yahiko no mintió y es kenshin de verdad- dijo Ayame mientras soltaba el cuello de kenshin algunos segundos para mirar a su hermana. Zusume sonrió con verdadera alegría y se hecho al cuello de kenshin también.

A kenshin se le fue llendo la sorpresa y se fue inundando de ternura y con suavidad también abrazo a las niñas.

-No sabes lo inquietas que estuvieron desde que yahiko apareció en la clínica con la noticia de que habías vuelto- kenshin levanto los ojos y miro con asombro a un mucho mas anciano doctor Genzai- kenshin, es un gusto volver a verte.-

Kenshin fue formando una sonrisa y después de despegarse de las niñas suavemente se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia con profundo respeto –doctor Genzai el gusto es mío de volver a verlo-

-vamos muchachos con todas las cosas que vivimos, ¿como te atreves a tratarme con tanto respeto?- y con una lentitud normal de su edad el se fue acercando para subir al tatami, en ese momento Zusume se puso de pie para ayudarlo pero lo hicieron también kenshin y yahiko- ven dame un abrazo- dijo el anciano que apenas se sostenía con un bastón grueso de madera. Kenshin acepto y correspondió ese abrazo con fraternal hombría- espero muchacho que ya no te vallas ¿he? Hay cosas muy lindas en esta cuidad como para que las sigas dejando pasar-

-ya no lo hare doctor Genzai- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo y lo único que recibió fue una profunda mirada por parte de kaoru y yahiko.

-el abuelito Genzai también conoce a kenshin...- dijo kaori que jugaba con Moru- y también la tía Megumi y el tío Sanosuke…- kaori sonrió y miro a su mamá y después a kenshin – ¿también conoces a mi papá y a mis abuelos?- Kaoru no pudo disimular su pánico que se reflejo en sus ojos y kenshin no pudo ocultar que lo había notado. La pelinegra estaba asustada de que la niña empezara a hacer preguntas referidas a su papá ella pensó que ese tema había quedado en los mas profundos recuerdos de la niña.

-no kaori, yo no conozco ni a tu papá ni a tus abuelos pero seguro que los conoceré pronto…- kenshin fue amable y trato de tranquilizara la niña y de paso a la madre.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio incomodo, parecía que todos los que conocían la historia de kaoru habían hecho una especie de promesa y nadie tocaba el tema abiertamente y menos delante de la niña ya que seria como volver abrirle las heridas.

-tae si que esta tardando...- dijo yahiko y se puso de pie para llamar la atención de todos y que no se profundice el tema del marido de kaoru- creo que iré haber si puedo ayudar en algo – pero cuando estaba por salir del cubículo que se les había otorgado tae llego muy sonriente junto a tsubame- perdónenme es que tenia que dejar bien organizada la cocina así yo me podía relajar junto a todos ustedes-

-ya estaba por salir a buscarte tae- dijo yahiko medio refunfuñando- pensé que te habías caído en alguna olla de la cocina-

Tae paso dándole un golpe leve en el pecho a yahiko- siempre tan amable- Se ubico, se sentó y saludo a los presentes. Tsubame hizo lo mismo- ¡bien ahora pidan lo que quieran!- dijo muy emocionada.

-¿lo que queramos?- pregunto una sorprendida kaoru.

-por supuesto esta es una ocasión especial- dijo tae mientras a un lado de ella el doctor Genzai se relamía los labios sin pudor.

-Srta. Tae le agra...-El espadachin comenzaba de antemano a dar los agradecimientos cuando la dueña del restaurante lo callo.

-soy Señora- dijo con total orgullo- y no tienes nada que agradecer, esto es un pequeño regalo de mi parte y esta incluido el cariño de todos, tu simplemente disfrútalo kenshin-

El pelirrojo se conmovió y dio una leve reverencia hacia Tae, kaoru que lo estaba mirando sonrió con suavidad al ver a kenshin tan humilde como siempre.

-Pues si es así…- comenzó yahiko- ¡hagamos de esto una verdadera fiesta!- Todos sonrieron ante la alegría del chico incluso kenshin que se relajo y cerro los ojos para poder estar tranquilo y alegre. Al final este era el grupo que el había querido volver a ver, aunque faltan algunas personas principales, el se sentía a gusto y feliz de estar rodeado de tanto cariño, necesitaba esto, quería esto y era por eso que esta vez, no lo dejaría escapar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hace mucho que había pasado el medio día y kaoru se encontraba caminando por el camino tan conocido de siempre, kaori iba adelante y ella cargaba a Moru pero con la gran diferencia que esta vez kenshin iba a su lado de par en par. Era un día lindo, con un radiante sol y mucha luz, no hacia un calor sofocante y se podía disfrutar de una pequeña briza.

-Este paisaje sigue siendo tan bello- dijo el espadachín quedándose de pie, mirando el rio y las diferentes proyecciones de luz.

-es verdad- dijo simplemente kaoru que se quedo mirandolo en vez del paisaje. Ella podía notar que al llegar el pelirrojo tenia una tristeza en los ojos que no se podía ocultar, y aunque el se esforzara cada vez que la miraba, la tristeza era lo primero que resaltaba en esos bonitos ojos violetas. Se notaba cansado y ya había entrado en años. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había sido de el pero como lo hizo la primera vez, cuando lo conoció, se guardo sus preguntas, se trago la curiosidad y estaba dispuesta a darle su comprensión como siempre, pero esta vez…solo seria su comprensión.

-¿Te gusto volver a vernos a todos kenshin?- pregunto suavemente kaoru.

El espadachín voltio a verla y la miro como si su pregunta fuera la mas extraña del mundo- claro que si kaoru, es mas no veía la hora de verlos a todos- hizo una sonrisa- a decir verdad , jamás espere un recibimiento tan cálido por parte de todos-

-Hay kenshin...- dijo kaoru con pesar y dándole una mueca graciosa- tu siempre valorándote tan poco- La pelinegra siguió caminando porque su hija pronto dejaría de estar a la vista- me preocupaba un poco de que te sintieras incomodo con esta reunión, no sabia si querías o no que se supiera lo de tu regreso, por eso regañe a yahiko cuando me dijo que le había dicho a todos-

-no es mi intención guardarlo en secreto- dijo muy sincero- además se iban a enterar tarde o temprano- la alcanzo y volvieron estar par a par caminando – si voy a volver a vivir en Tokio es normal que en algún momento me iban a ver y hubiera sido peor que me vieran por casualidad y no porque yo me haya presentado correctamente- kenshin sonrió- yahiko me hizo un gran favor-

Kaoru lo miro de reojo, por alguna razón se sentía un poco rara al escuchar que el se quedaría para siempre, en realidad no podía creerle.

-ya veo…- dijo simplemente, después dio un grito para que kaori bajara la velocidad.

Kenshin noto el cambio en la mujer, se había puesto mas rígida y tenia la sospecha de porque era- ¿le incomoda que haya vuelto kaoru?-

Esa pregunta descoloco totalmente a kaoru que se giro inmediatamente a verlo sorprendida. Se quedo mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta- nunca me molestaría el hecho de que hayas vuelto, tu sabes muy bien que este es tu hogar- y frunció el ceño.

-pero hay algo que la incomoda-

-si, y es el hecho de que no sabemos si creerte- kaoru hablo en plural- y me estoy refiriendo a todos los que alguna vez vivimos contigo y compartimos infinidad de cosas-

-Pero lo hare-

Kaoru volvió a sorprenderse pero esta vez de la convicción con las que sonaron esas palabras.

-lo hare , me quedare aquí con usted y con todos mis amigos- kenshin le clavo la mirada – me tuve que ir lejos para darme cuenta que aquí tenia la verdadera felicidad- esas palabras iban dirigidas únicamente a ella pero otra vez, kenshin se reprimió en reconocerlo.

Kaoru bajo la mirada y sonrió ácidamente -¿tuviste que irte lejos para darte cuenta que aquí estaba tu felicidad? Perdóname kenshin, pero eso si que es estúpido…- se puso derecha con Moru en sus brazos- la vida es difícil y son pocas las oportunidades que se presentan para poder tener lo que uno llama felicidad y tu las desaprovechaste poniéndolo aprueba con tu lejanía- la vos de kaoru era dura pero a la misma vez melodiosa- perdiste tanto tiempo, tantas cosas dejaste ir, te vez tan cansado…- hizo silencio algunos segundos y sacudió la cabeza como para despejar las palabras alborotadas en su mente- pero todos tiene una segunda oportunidad al reconocer su error y no creo que tu seas la excepción. Tienes todo en mi casa a tu disposición, tienes el cariño de todos y la admiración también, si lo piensas bien , tienes todo para quedarte para siempre como bien dices, pero no jures hacerlo ni lo afirmes con tanta convicción porque solo lograras que la gente dude….- kaoru miro a hacia el camino para asegurarse de que kaori estaba bien.

-¿usted duda de mi?- pregunto kenshin un poco afligido por tantas palabras duras hacia el.

-Yo si- fue como si lo hubiera congelado la frialdad con la que salieron esas palabras de los labios de la pelinegra – yo no creo que te quedes-

A kenshin le estaba costando salir de su estupor, no podía formar una oración coherente que contradijera lo que acababa de decir la mujer de su vida.

-Pero no te preocupes-Le volvió a sonreír como solo ella podía hacerlo- tu solo tienes que disfrutar de lo que te ofrece el destino ken, descansa cuanto quieras y se tu mismo, de todas formas que no te importe lo que piensen los demás – Kaoru emprendió el paso de nuevo – y menos lo que pienso yo – y a modo de chiste dijo – total con tanto que tengo que hacer de seguro ni siquiera me voy a dar cuenta de cuando te vallas de nuevo – y se hecho a reír.

El viento soplo fuerte como para hacerle recordar al pelirrojo que el también debía seguir caminando, pero no podía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, se quedo hay parado viendo como kaoru se alejaba y se dirigía donde kaori. Se quedo de pie analizando lo que había escuchado, se quedo pensando en lo que su kaoru le había dicho y le desgarro saber que ella tenía razón, pero especialmente en una sola cosa…. El había perdido mucho. Pero justamente el estaba arrepentido y ya había sufrido lo suficiente entonces ¿de verdad tendrá otra oportunidad?

-¡Kenshin!- el pelirrojo miro hacia abajo cuando una de sus manos fue tomada por kaori que lo miraba curiosa- vámonos a casa, mi hermanito tiene que dormir-

El pelirrojo solo sonrió y agarro la manito de kaori- perdóname, me distraje un poco-

-no importa, solo tenemos que correr para alcanzar a mama- dijo ella mientras soltaba la mano del pelirrojo.

-adelántate kaori-

La niña no tubo que esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces para que se pusiera en marcha y con sus pasitos cortos corría hacia la dirección en donde kaoru se había quedado de pie.

Kenshin empezó a caminar a paso ligero con la mirada puesta en kaoru – correr para alcanzarla- murmuro viendo que eso podía ser una buena metáfora pero inmediatamente después la rechazo- yo ya no tengo oportunidad- dijo con pesar al caer nuevamente en la realidad- ella tiene otra vida, ella gano lo que yo me deje perder….- kaoru le sonrió cuando el se acerco y el le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Es hora de la siesta de Moru kenshin, perdón pero tenemos que apresurarnos, necesito hacerle un biberón-

-por mi no se preocupe, después mirare el paisaje- dijo a modo de escusa por haberse quedado de pie.

Kaoru retomo el camino, kaori siguió a su mama y kenshin camino detrás de ella mirando ese cuadro –_"ya no tengo oportunidad"-_se dijo a si mismo –_"porque alguien mas tomo lo que yo me deje perder. Kaoru ya tiene una familia y esa era mi segunda oportunidad. Poder vivir mi vida con ella."-_

Quizás debía irse y si lo hacia debía irse lo mas rápido que podía para no causar dolor a los que lo querían y estaban ilusionados con su regreso, de todas formas, no quedaba nada para el en Tokio. Absolutamente nada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sus ojos no podían ocultar la tristeza que sentí por dentro pero a la misma vez tenia la mirada fija y puesta en la puerta del dojo, se podía escuchar un gran barullo, fácilmente se podía deducir que había unas treinta personas hay y le estaba dando mucha curiosidad

-porque no entras a hechas un vistazo- kaoru se le acerco por detrás- no creo que de tanto mirarla fijamente puedas traspasar la madera-

Kenshin hizo una leve sonrisa y lo miro avergonzado – ve y entra, seguro te llevaras una sorpresa- dijo kaoru mientras pasaba de largo con una tina de ropa.

El pelirrojo se acerco a la puerta y empezó a abrirla muy despacio cuando en menos de tres segundos la puerta se deslizo y la cara de un yahiko serio apareció- ¿kenshin?- pregunto sorprendido.

-eeeh...- el pelirrojo no sabia que decir se puso un poco colorado porque parecía que estaba espiándolo.

-pasa kenshin, perdóname por la cara- yahiko lo hizo pasar y cerro la puerta tras el- pero pensé que era kaori y solo si me ve muy serio no molesta y deja de intentar estar en medio de las clases-

-ya…veo- kenshin se sintió intimidado cuando vio a un gran grupo de hombres la mayoría jóvenes mirándolo con suma atención y concentración.

Por detrás de el la voz de yahiko resonó – ¡Fórmense! Y en menos de un segundo estaban en filas perfectamente acomodadas. El moreno rodeo a kenshin y se colocó a un costado de el – les presento a un grande de los grandes, el señor Kenshin Himura experto espadachín y Único heredero del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-

Algunos de los estudiantes abrieron grandes lo ojos y sonrieron al ver al enano pelirrojo otros simplemente se dedicaron a hacer la formal reverencia.

-Yahiko no es necesario…- kenshin estaba colorado no esperaba la presentación de yahiko, ni siquiera se esperaba ver tanta gente- que interrumpas la clase por mi- hablaba muy quedito y no se movía, dentro de todo kenshin al estar frente a gente podía ser muy tímido.

-Yahiko hizo una mueca- siempre creí que tu modestia te tenia reprimido así que ¿porque no aprovechar que ahora yo puedo hacerte algo de fama?- yahiko también hablo bajito y sin quitar los ojos de sus alumnos.

-pero es que yo…- kenshin no sabia mucho que decir, especialmente porque alguno de esos alumnos lo miraban como si esperaran algo totalmente sorprendente por parte de el, como, no se, que el volara o le salíera tres brazos mas.

-No digas nada- Yahiko se separo de el y volvió a dirigirse a su clase, les dio la orden de que hicieran uno ejercicios de calentamiento y que después harían un duelo de practica. Terminado de dar las instrucciones se fue hacia un rincón y trajo un mullido cojín que puso en el piso y lo acomodo de forma tal que todo el gimnasio este a su perfecta vista- ¿Te quedas no?- le pregunto al pelirrojo y clavo sus ojos tan directamente que kenshin comprendió que esa no era una preguntas, mas bien era un "tu te sientas aquí y no te mueves". Resignado se sentó y se relajo, después de todo era una gran sorpresa ver de maestro a yahiko y su sangre de espadachín tampoco podía dejar de presenciar este maravilloso arte de pelea.

En el otro lado de la puerta del gimnasio se encontraba kaoru tapándose la boca para no echarse reír descaradamente, sabia que yahiko era muy impulsivo y que a kenshin le tomaría por sorpresa su cambio de actitud. Siempre le había conmovido la forma en que yahiko enaltecía a kenshin y la forma en la que lo admiraba y ahora tenia la perfecta oportunidad de demostrarlo, claro esta, muy a su manera. S e alejo del gimnasio ya que ese día solo le tocaba trabajar a yahiko y ella debía estar preparándose para mañana que era su noche de trabajo, solo que había un pequeño problemilla. Sabia muy de antemano que debía responder algunas preguntas de kenshin y ahora tenia que vérselas de cómo le contestaba sin tener que contarle toda la verdad,toda su triste verdad.

-Aaaah- suspiro profundamente- ni siquiera se porque no quiero decirle lo que paso y lo que fue estos ocho años- y eso era una inminente verdad ¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar kenshin o simplemente porque se preocupaba que el supiera su vida? - cielos, ya no me entiendo...- dijo algo mal humorada. Se despego de la puerta del gimnasio y siguió su curso hacia la cocina pensando en algunas posibilidades- _"dios, voy a ahorcarle si llega a tenerme lastima"-_pensó mientras se echaba a reír con toda naturalidad y quitaba un poco de peso a sus preocupaciones con sus chistes.

Fin del Capitulo.

Hola gente , ya se que no tengo escusas por haber demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero subir este capitulo sinceramente me tomo muchísimo tiempo.

Y todo es debido únicamente a que mi redacción se volvió bastante mala por falta de práctica T.T.

No se cuando volveré a actualizar pero lo que si les pido es que no dejen de creer cuando les digo que nunca dejare incompleta una historia en mi vida. Quizas lleve tiempo pero de que los terminare, los terminare a todos mis historias :D. Ahora bien queles pareció? No es tan largo como hubiera querido pero creo que va muy bien con el hilo de la historia. Como bien saben , estare esperando sus comentarios con muchas ansias.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior, los estuve leyendo nuevamente y so es una de las grandes motivaciones que tuve para seguir escribiendo.

Sin más que decir. Nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima.

ATTE: Kirei-bell.


End file.
